Another Chance For Revenge
by MetalFace
Summary: Serenity didn't have a normal childhood. Instead it was burnt down into ashes, right before her eyes. She thought that her life had ended, until a certain young assassin named Altair decided to save her life. Rating is T, may go up later on!
1. Burnt Memories

This Is My First Story… So Please Be Considerate! No Flames! Send Me Flames, And I Will Use Them To Bake My Bacon! If You Have Something To Say (Like Editing-Wise Or Something) Then I'll Take All The Help I Can Get! But If You Are Just Going To Be Plain Rude Then… DON'T BOTHER! Anyways… I Hope You Enjoy It! Reviews Are Loved, Thanks! Oh… And, If You So Happen To Have An Idea That You Would Like To Be In My Story, I Would Gladly Add It In! Idea's Are Welcome! (P.S! I'm Bad At Writing Stories So… Advice Would Be Nice .)

--

'_The house is burning down, the house is burning down.' _Those horrifying words repeated over and over again in my head. As if trying to warn me, trying to make me move.

But I would not, and could not. For I, was paralyzed with fear.

My body shook in fear as I sat still in a small cupboard, legs drawn up to my chest. Tears stung my eyes as my lungs filled with smoke, I coughed in rather hard bellowing attempts to breathe; clutching my legs tighter to my body.

I would move… if I could; but at the moment, my mind was elsewhere. The scene replayed itself as if it were a record that would never stop playing.

**Flashback:**

'_It had been a normal day, wake up, eat, do the chores; and sleep. But some would say that this day… could not be anywhere near normal. Instead of the whole casual routine that was done in everyday living, something had gone terribly wrong. It had started when I was walking home from the market; I had bought our family's fair share of food for at least a couple of days. It was such a silent walk, until a came nearer to the house that I had lived in. I Heard shouting, and smashing of things, like someone, or something was being thrown around. Concern and fear had crossed my path like a stray cat, I was afraid of what I was walking into. Nonetheless, I wanted to go inside, I felt it as my duty to check up on things, being the eldest of my siblings.'_

'_I have two siblings, Ebony and Emily; both are twins, female, and adorable. They are both the age of six years old; sometimes we call them the demon-duo, for they cause so much mischief. I smiled to myself as I thought of their cute faces smiling back at me, when they were firstborn. My mother Rosa is pregnant with the fourth, it's going to be a boy, I just know it. I fixed my small dress and slowly approached the small country cottage. Hearing a scream from my mother, I dropped the bags, with my eyes wide in fear I ran inside. I tried to get inside, but was stopped when a man grabbed onto my arm, and tore me against him. He had held his rough hand against my mouth, keeping me quiet.'_

'_I was scared at first, unsure of what to do, until I recognized the smell of the man. He had smelt of horses, of hay in the barn, I inhaled his sent, as if it would be the last time I would smell it. Closing my eyes, and forgetting the world around me, I jumped when the man spoke. "Shh. Be silent little one, your life must be spared, when we enter, you must hide in the cupboard. And do not, by any means, come out. Wait until everything is quiet; wait until you hear no sounds. I love you, my dear daughter, may god be with you." It was my father, he spoke in such a soft voice, that I felt as if the gods had made me an infant once again.'_

'_Aware of what I had to do, I felt saddened, for I knew that something bad was going to happen. My heartbeat sped up twice its normal speed; I was ready for anything now. My father let me go, and held his hand out for mine to grasp it. I took a deep breath, as he led the way further into the old ridden house. "No, please! Stop!" I heard a crash. That was my mother's voice! I suddenly felt angry.' _

'_Trying to pry free of my father's grasp, he held me back; I saw red. "No. Please… don't do this." My mother's strained voice echoed out throughout the room. I could hear the silent sobs of the twins; I had never seen them so quiet before. "Go… Now, Serenity." My father whispered in a distant voice. I nodded to myself as he slowly let go of my small hand. Keeping me hidden behind his huge frame, my father walked forward, and I followed.'_

'_The cupboard came into view, as soon as it was in reach; I opened the door and slid in silently. Shutting the door softly, there was a small hole in front of my right eye. I looked through the hole, wanting to see and know what was going on. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes when I saw my mother on the floor, with a heart-shattering look upon her usually beautiful face.' _

'_Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying for a long time, she was cradling her left hand wrist in her right hand. Her left hand had looked very pale, and limp, it was broken. I clamped my hand over my mouth, not wanting to make a sound, I was so afraid. I saw a man, a man in black; he was wearing a mask so I couldn't get a good look at his face. What was going on?'_

'"_No! Please! Spare my daughters! Please!" My mother sobbed out, keeping the twins behind her. "No one can be spared." The unknown man answered, as he started laughing maniacally. Another man dressed in all black came running in, he leapt in the air with incredible speed; and landed on my fathers back. He was in crouching position, still on his back, my father started to make chocking sounds. My eyes widened as my face paled, crimson fluid started flowing out of his mouth. The other man stood up, holding a bloody dagger.'_

'_That man just stabbed my father in the back! I almost cried out in anxiety, but kept quiet, I knew that if I had made a sound, I would be next. The man standing in front of my mother congratulated the other. "Good job, now let us kill the rest, nay?" They both advanced on my mother, and the twins with a hungry look in their eyes. "No!" My mother cried out as the first man reached out and took the twins, throwing them to the side. "Ladies first." The men both grinned devilishly.'_

'_The second raised the bloody dagger high in the air, blood dripped off of it and a speck landed on my mothers face. She blinked, and then let out a cry of anxiety. "Shut up!" He yelled as he brought the dagger down, it clashed upon her beautiful face, slicing her cheek wide open. "Ahhhh!" "Mommy!" The twins squealed out in petrified voices. I wanted to jump out and attack the men, but I knew that they could easily overpower me.' _

'_I remembered my father's words… I shall not leave this cupboard. "No!" My mother screeched, I buried my head in my lap, and started crying. I will not leave this cupboard. My mother screamed; I heard cutting, slashing, and smashing. I shall not leave this cupboard. The twins screamed, Ebony and Emily… I am sorry. I could hear blood splattering all over the place.'_

'_I will not leave this cupboard. More screaming was heard; I shall not leave this cupboard. And then silence, "Shall we burn this place to the ground?" the second offered, the first laughed again. "Yes, down to the ground, burn…" The word burn slid off of his tongue like it hadn't been said before. I kept my head in my lap, still silently sobbing; I will not leave this cupboard. Footsteps were heard, and then flames had swallowed the house. I felt the heat all around me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move.'_

**End Of Flashback.**

"I shall not leave this cupboard." I found myself saying out loud.

I Sat in silence as the flames surrounded the dead bodies that lay on the floor, the smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils.

My stomach churned, I took a deep breath and opened the door to flames that had greeted me. I climbed out of the cupboard and looked around.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat skyrocketed, there on the ground by my father's hand, _'revenge'_ was written in blood. Revenge, I shall revenge them all, I will not sleep until I do.

I peered over at my mother's dead body… she wasn't dead! She was reaching out to me! I fell to my knees on the ground, and reached my hand out to meet hers.

The look on her face was so saddening; I started to cry out to her.

"M-mother! Mom! Mommy!" I cried out in a voice that I didn't know that I even had.

I reached out to her hand; it was so close, but still so far.

My fingers just touched her own before a wooden beam had fallen from the ceiling, landing on her pregnant stomach. The crimson fluid known as blood flew everywhere, it landed all over me, all over my face.

I screamed.

--

Tell Me What You Think Okay? And Remember, More Reviews, Means More Happy-Go-Lucky-Hyperactive-Me And More Chapters!

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	2. Nightmares

Altair is in this chapter! Thank-you all for the reviews! It makes me so happy to know that someone likes my story! I apologize for capitalizing every word on the "stuff" of the last chapter. It's an annoying habit that I have grown accustomed to. Thank-you all for the support!

Something very exciting happened! Faber Drive came into to our town! It was amazing! My ticket was the 219th ticket! I got a picture taken with the base player on my cell phone. I also bought a shirt too! In fact i'm wearing it right now! The bands that played were amazing! Especially Faber Drive!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed… Or Altair… Sadly. '**Cries in a corner**' but the ones who made it do! I did buy Assassin's Creed on Ds and X-Box 360, but that (Sadly) still doesn't mean that I own it.

--

Two young white clad assassins hopped from building to building, until one noticed the burning house. He sniffed repeatedly, smelling burnt flesh.

"They were here." He had said, his voice filled with anger.

The other looked over at him, "Leave it," He yelled.

"No, I know that there is someone in there, I just know it!" He yelled back. "Altair! No! Don't! There is no one there, and if there is, they are probably dead! Altair!" The assassin called after the other, who was now approaching the burning house.

Altair glanced back at the young assassin. "No, Malik. Someone is in there, I know it." He headed closer to the building that was now covered in flames.

Malik's eyes widened, "Altair-!" He attempted to stop the assassin, but it was too late. Altair entered the burning building, _'I hope that my robes don't catch fire.' _

He scavenged farther into the house, and what he saw was not a nice site.

Bodies, and blood shed…everywhere. Altair covered his mouth with his arm, gagging slightly.

He spotted a young looking girl who was kneeling by a dead… woman? He approached slowly, not wanting to alarm her.

A wooden beam had crushed the woman that she was knelt beside.

"H-hey… You, come with me, don't worry, I am here to save you." Altair tried not to breathe in the smoke while he spoke.

"N-no! No! I'm not leaving her side! No!" I cried out, my voice rising with every word that I seemed to scream out. Altair attempted to grab onto my arm, but I pushed him away.

"I will not… I will never leave her side." I explained in an almost unheard whisper.

"No, You must survive, you have your whole life ahead of you! Leave them! They would have wanted you to live!" Altair reached out again. My eyes widened as I heard this… my father did want me to live… but I don't want to leave my mother's side.

Altair's hand latched onto my right arm as he pulled me to my feet. I looked as though I were going to fall over, so he picked me up as if he were cradling an infant, and started carrying me out of the building.

I started lashing my limbs out, attempting to get away, but he was too strong, he had held me in place.

I gave up trying to get away, and instead, I screamed repeatedly.

Malik's ears and eyes perked as he saw a body carrying another body march out of the burning building. He sighed in relief when he saw Altair's face.

But what he heard was rather unpleasant; the one that Altair was carrying was screaming her little head off.

"Stop screaming! I have saved you!" Altair yelled in agony, clenching his teeth together. "Altair! You are alive! I knew you would live! And you were right! I shall never doubt you again!" Malik screeched in happiness, he didn't have to go back to the brotherhood with bad news… good.

"Yes, I am, Malik. But this one doesn't seem too happy that I had saved her life." Altair sighed in defeat as the girl quieted down.

Malik looked at her face, and chuckled. "Well, Lucky you Altair, I think she has passed out from the smoke, and from being so tired." Altair looked at the unmoving figure in his arms, and smiled.

Malik was right… they had to bring her back to the brotherhood so they could nurse her to good health once again.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as my vision cut off. My head lolled to the side, everything was gone, and everything was black.

The one who held me in his arms still chattered away with the other, until they had both noticed that I was not entirely there.

Altair started walking slow and careful strides, obviously this girl was in shock, and over exhausted.

Altair watched as her head lolled to the side as he continued on, she had such a young face.

Puzzled, he thought about her age, maybe she was the same age as him? No one will know until she is awake and willing to talk once again.

"Let us go, Malik. Back to the brotherhood." Altair beckoned towards Malik. "Alright" Malik sighed. "I will go on ahead and try to keep the guards preoccupied. Safety and peace, Altair."

Malik sprinted off ahead of him. "Thank you Malik, safety and peace be with you, brother." With the last words said, Altair slowly approached Masyaf.

'_Red mist,_

_Crimson fluid flowing through the air._

_All is dark,_

_The red mist glows. _

_Red mist,_

_Crimson fluid flowing through the air, _

_Blood of the innocent. _

_Red mist; _

_Revenge, _

_Revenge,_

_REVENGE!' _

Eyes shooting open, I awoke from a deep and terrifying nightmare. My heart was beating so fast that I swear it could just leap right out from my chest.

I was sweating profusely and I couldn't remember anything. I blinked in confusion as I peered around the room that I was currently in, where was I?

I was in a soft, cushy bed; I definitely didn't have one of those in my room. Everything was so bright, and so white.

My head snapped to my right, someone was in this room with me!

My eyes came upon a sleeping boy wearing a white flowing robe, he was sitting straight in a chair, yet he was asleep. I found this very strange and mildly confusing; how can someone sleep sitting up?

The hood the boy wore over his head had obscured my sight of vision, as I strained to get a good look at his face.

I quietly pushed the soft white blankets off of my small body, and slowly approached the sleeping boy. As soon as I crept close enough, I had slightly bent my knees as I observed his young face.

The boy looked to be just about as old as me, so young, but so pure.

I listened to his even breathing as he slept, for some strange reason; I found that it had soothed me to no ending. I felt safe, and protected from the world just being near this boy, his presence had made me feel free.

I moved closer, so close, that I was almost leaning on his lap.

'_Is all this real? Or is this all a dream? Or am I delusional… Or dead?' _These thoughts cruised through my mind, making me uncomfortable.

I outstretched my hand, wanting to feel if this boy was for real. My heartbeat sped up once again, _'Here goes nothing… and everything.' _

My index finger landed upon his face. _'He IS real! See! So I cannot be dead, or delusional! But… wait. What if he is an angel… and I AM dead?' _My thoughts of happiness dispersed into thin air.

I traced his cheek with my index finger, _'But he is too young to be an angel, with skin so soft, I mustn't be dead.' _I had remembered hearing stories about angels in my childhood, like how they wore white flowing robes, and had white feathery soft wings.

But this one did not have wings. So maybe he had lost his, or he just wasn't an angel.

I caressed his cheek with my hand, "Oh little angel, have you lost you wings?" I chanted in a melodious whisper.

My right hand now held left side of his face within' my palm. _'Is this even reality anymore? Or is this just an illusion?' _I was incredibly calm, until the boy awoke.

His eyes snapped open as I jerked my hand back, nearly jumping out of my skin.

His deep brown eyes that penetrated my very soul, shone greatly in curiosity, he blinked a couple of times, trying to register what was going on.

He reached up with his tiny hands, and rubbed his tired eyes, yawning.

"You are awake? Are you alright?" he asked me politely.

"A-am I dead?" I stammered back at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you an angel?" I asked him timidly, he raised both eyebrows in response.

"No, you are not dead, and no; I am not an angel." He stated simply. I let a sigh of relief pass through my overly raw and tender lips, why were they sore?

"Why do I hurt so? I feel as if I have forgotten something very important. It Hurts." As I said this, I placed my left hand over my heart.

I was clearly unsure of the feelings of which I was succumbed to at the moment.

"Do you not remember what had happened to you last night?" he asked with a hint of concern laced within' his soft voice. I shook my head unknowingly, not knowing what to think.

"Maybe it is all for the best" The boy decided aloud, not wanting to have to inform the poor girl with the bad news.

A flash of red crossed my mind, I suddenly felt queasy. I blinked a couple of times as I stumbled around effortlessly.

"A-are you alright?" The boy asked me, alarmed by my sudden movements. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words would come out. I was scared… I was afraid.

My head spun, I couldn't see straight.

'_Why does this room spin before me?'_ I tripped over a small pair of shoes, which had been my own, and landed ungracefully head first, into the shocked boy's lap.

I raised my head from his lap, feeling pretty stupid. The boy gave me a look of sympathy.

"Are you feeling ill? Are you going to get sick?" He asked. I nodded my head dumbly, tasting bile in the back of my throat. The boy stood quickly, and swiftly reached under the bed that I was lying on, and pulled out a bucket shaped bowl.

He had moved so fast that it had made my dizzy, all my senses were alerting me now. My hands got clammy as my tongue arched to the top of my mouth.

The bucket was placed in front of me; I instantly grabbed a hold of it. I shook uncontrollably, scared.

The bile arisen from my stomach, and entered my mouth. I vomited. The scent of sour milk and carrots filled my nostrils, making me vomit even more.

I felt someone grab a hold of my long black hair, and hold it back, so I wouldn't get ill on it.

I knew who it was; it was the boy, the angel.

The taste of sickening sour bile had covered every crevasse in my mouth; I started to cry.

"It's all right, everything with be okay, relax." A hand began to rub my shaking back, he was trying to sooth me, and it was working.

All of the memories came flooding back. _'Blood and smoke … dead corpses. Nobody's left Serenity, nobody.' _My eyes went wide, as I started to cry harder. I just realized that I have nobody left, nobody.

I vomited once more, coughing out the last bits and pieces of bile and vomit.

"W-what… is your name?" I asked, my voice shaking uncontrollably. I started to lie back onto the boy, he shifted, sitting down, resting my head on his lap.

"My name… Is Altair." He answered me, giving me a small smile. I returned a small smile of my own, a tear slowly drifting down my face.

I closed my eyes, feeling a hand brush away my lonesome tears of shame and mourn; I smiled.

"Rest, little one, rest."

That was the last thing I heard, before everything had faded to black.

--

Another chapter! Tell me what you think! I really need some more ideas! I'm running out of plans! My chapters are so messed up! The chapters WILL get longer… I think. XD Oh well. I might mess up every once and a while on the first person point of view thing so, please inform me if I do! Enjoy!

More reviews, more happy-pink-lollipop-eating-joyful-me, Altair, and chapters!

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	3. Wrestling Match?

**Hi! This chapter was not updated yesterday because I had to study for two tests, and I passed them! Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Hi everyone! I apologize that my character Serenity doesn't really fit the part for an 'assassin' but… I'll change her mood; she will probably be different in the next couple of chapters. Her attitude will change very quickly, just warning you all ahead of time. And by the way! They are all young right now! That is why Malik and Altair are… different.

I still can't believe that Faber Drive came to our town… XD (Hugs Faber Drive t-shirt)

Anymoos, I hope you guys enjoy it. And I still can't believe it's not butter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALTAIR!! (Cries) I wish that I did but… I don't. (Hugs Altair plushy).

--

Altair sat on the floor of the medical wing in the brotherhood, cradling a girl's small figure in his lap.

She slept peacefully, not as bad as when she was in the bed, maybe she had been having a bad dream?

Altair shook his head, that didn't matter; the only thing that mattered now was her.

Altair dragged himself and the girl to the wall, carefully, and quietly. He rested his back against the smooth surface of the wall, and he rested her head in his lap once again.

His right hand must've had a mind of it's own, for it kept slowly rubbing the girls forehead, in a comforting matter.

"Wow." Altair turned his head towards the door; Malik was standing there, gaping at him.

"What?" Altair asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, I'll tell you what, it's not everyday that you see your 'Ohh so tough and unbreakable warrior assassin friend' break down and actually comfort someone… especially a girl at that."

Malik laughed to himself, he was not going to let Altair live this down.

"Malik… you would have done the same thing. The thing that this girl is going through right now is very shocking to her. I just… couldn't stand seeing her like that I guess…" Altair answered truthfully, sighing all the while.

Malik gave a saddened grin, "Yeah… You're right, I probably would have… But just you wait until the guys hear about this one!" Malik giggled and launched himself out of the room as a pillow was sent flying past his head.

"Ha! Missed!" He sprinted off down the hallway.

"Damnit." Altair shook his head, now what were they guys going to think about him?

Altair looked around the room, now what? _'What should I do?' _

After two hours of resting against the wall, he decided that he should probably put her back in the bed.

'_I don't want her to wake up cranky because her back hurts or something…' _Altair slowly lifted her head from his lap, and slid out and away from it.

Grabbing a hold of her very slowly, he cradled her in his arms once again, before placing her in the bed, and under the blankets.

Watching her sleeping face, he smiled to himself and sighed. _'Instead of taking a life, I have saved one' _He felt pleased with himself, now to go find Malik.

I awoke with the sudden chill that nobody was in the room with me anymore.

Opening my eyes, I found that I had guessed right.

The door was closed; I pulled myself out of the bed recklessly.

I made my way over to the window on the left hand wall and poked my head out, my eyes widened as I looked around in wondrous joy.

This place that I was in, it was beautiful!

I looked around in astonishment as the clean breeze flowed through my hair.

My eyes wandered around, taking in the sight of every bird and tree; this was amazing!

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being so high up in the sky. I've never been in a building so high before!

I scanned the medium sized lake, my eyes drinking up every little detail in the process.

But enough sight seeing! I turned away from the window; I could look out of it later.

I sighed, I felt lonely, maybe I should go find Altair.

I slowly made my way to the closed door, _'Maybe, I should just stay here… but… I… just don't know.' _I took a deep breath.

'_Look, Serenity, if you're ever going to get revenge, you can't back down!' _I scolded myself, I reached out for the doorknob.

The cold metal of the doorknob soothed my singed fingers, I sighed in relief, turning the doorknob.

I peeked my head out the door, looking around I found that nobody was in the hallways. I took a couple steps foreword, out of the room, and into the hallway.

Blinking a couple of times, I shut the door behind me.

I trudged through the hallway, peering from side to side, _'Where could he be?' _I questioned myself. I heard a noise from ahead of me; someone was coming this way!

I hid behind one of the hallway pillars; this place kind of reminded me of a church, or brotherhood of some sort. The footsteps grew closer, I felt me heartbeat quicken.

I stole a quick glance from the side of the pillar. Luckily this said person hadn't seen me peeking at them.

It was another person wearing the exact same robes that Altair had worn.

I backed away from the hallway, trying to hide in the corner of the pillar.

The person passed, I caught a brief look at his face. It was Altair!

He seemed to be troubled or thinking very deeply, for he didn't even know that I was there.

I launched myself from behind the pillar and grabbed onto Altair back, making us both tumble onto the floor.

"Altair!" I cried his name into his back.

He was shocked; he hadn't noticed that someone was there. He had luckily braced himself for the impact on the floor; his forearm had taken most of the weight.

"Ow." Altair groaned aloud, who tackled him, it couldn't have been Malik, for it sounded like a girl, and it wasn't very heavy.

The 'It' that he was referring to in his mind finally slid off of him, apologizing quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall over! I just… I was excited to see you… I guess?" I quickly reassured him that I wasn't an attacker of any sort.

Altair rolled over onto his back, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, may I ask if you always jump on people the you have just met?" He asked, sarcasm oozing in from his voice.

My face went completely red.

"U-uh… No! I uh. Well, I'm in a strange place with strange people and my family… my family… You are the only one I can trust right now." I answered him truthfully. I was really telling the truth because, well, my family, and friends _'Not that I have any' _are all gone, and I'm in a very strange place right now.

I looked him in the eyes; he had a sympathetic look on his face. I gave a shy smile, hoping to ease the awkwardness. He let a small smile onto his lips; I guessed that he doesn't smile that often.

He got up off of the floor, and offered me his right hand. I clutched onto it, getting tugged up.

We started walking the way he was walking before.

"So… where am I? And where are we going" I questioned him, just as before.

"I will take you to our master, he will explain everything, and we are going to find Malik." His voice echoed through the hallway.

I think that was his intention, for when we had turned the corner, I saw someone who wore the exact same clothing as Altair.

I had made up my mind; this place was a brotherhood, but what kind of brotherhood?

The said person looked straight at us, and squeaked a very strange word.

"Meep!" Malik ran the other way, as Altair sped right at him.

"Nooo! I didn't do anything! I swear!" Malik screamed as they ran outside and into a small garden.

'_Wow! There are gardens on the inside of this building? Wow!'_ I followed trying to keep up; they were fast!

I finally made it over to them.

I watched as Altair tackled Malik, sending them both crashing into the ground.

"Ahhh!" Malik screeched. Altair chuckled as he pinned Malik to the ground.

"You won't win that easily!" Malik tried to throw Altair off of him, but failed.

Both were rolling on the ground, dirt clouding up around them. Altair grunted as Malik kneed him in the stomach, attempting to get him off.

"Ha!" Malik yelled in joy as he stood up and bolted. But Altair was too quick for him; he had latched his right hand onto Malik's right leg, tripping him.

"Mrrphf!!" Malik spluttered as he fell to the ground, eating dirt.

I started giggling as they continued to wrestle around on the ground. Malik managed to pin Altair, how, I wouldn't know.

Malik stuck his tongue out at him, as Altair went cross-eyed, they had the funniest looks on their faces! I just couldn't contain myself anymore.

I exploded into an uncontrollable laughter,

"Bwaha-hahahahaaaaaa!!" My eyes started to tear up as I laughed. I held my gut with both arms, as I fell to the ground, this was hilarious!

Malik and Altair both looked at me, blinking innocently.

"I think we have an audience." Altair chuckled, as Malik got off of him, standing up straight. I stopped laughing as they both stood watching me curiously.

"S-sorry" I stuttered timidly as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

I finally noticed that I was still wearing the exact same dress that I had been wearing last night. Standing up, I realized how tall they were.

"How old are you?" I blurted out, and covered my mouth with my hand.

'_Am I being rude?'_ Malik smiled at me, his smile was very heart warming.

"I am fourteen, and my name is Malik, if you are wondering." Malik offered his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand, smiling back at him.

"It's nice to meet you Malik, I am Serenity." I realized that I had finally offered my name; Altair looked at me surprised.

"And this old man to me left is Altair, the 'oh so tough and unbreakable' fourteen year old assassin friend of mine," Malik laughed while explaining so.

"What a nice, but unusual name for these parts… Serenity." Altair rolled the name off of his tongue, testing it out for the first time.

Pulling on my dress, I shivered. I felt slightly exposed, I mean… I was in a short ripped up dress, while they were fully clothed.

My embarrassment showed on my face; I felt my cheeks burn with the same reaction from when I tackled Altair to the ground.

"How old are you?" Altair asked, obviously interested in knowing.

"I am thirteen, another month or so and I should be fourteen." I admitted; I was actually going to trust them.

"Well Altair, I'm sorry to say this but, all the guys already know." Malik looked very nervous while saying this.

"Awww! You didn't!" Altair groaned, slapping his left hand over his face, obviously annoyed.

"I… I didn't mean to; I mean, c'mon! I couldn't resist! You broke down for a girl Altair! A girl! You probably would never do that for anyone else!" Malik yelled in anger.

Altair looked taken aback.

"I did break down for a girl Malik, but this said girl; who is standing right here if you haven't noticed, has a lot of shock to deal with right now. If I hadn't of been there, she would have been very afraid, and vomited over the floor." Altair said this with no emotion showing on his face.

Malik eased,

"Well, I guess you are right. I probably would have done the same. So, Altair; what is to be planned for this girl?" Malik asked.

"'This girl' happens to have a name," Altair shot back.

'_Are they going to fight? Oh no, this is my entire fault! They seem to be very close friends, and I've ruined it!' _I thought to myself, panicked.

"Alright, alright! What is planned for Serenity?" He asked again. Altair closed his eyes in though, rubbing his chin with his right hand. Opening his eyes, he made eye contact with me.

I felt my face heat up as my heartbeat skyrocketed.

"We will take her Al Mualim, he will decide what to do with her."

--

I WILL change Serenity's attitude soon enough! She WILL have a different outlook on life! BELIVE ME!

A Single Few rock… Lol XD

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx

And I still can't believe it's not butter…


	4. Accepted

Err. I apologize once again… sorry. I didn't have enough time on the Internet to post any updates, but I'll continue to do so… only if you keep reading!

Disclaimer: I OWN ALTAIR! –Runs off with Altair- Oh no!! –Microsoft plucks Altair from my arms- NUUUUUU!! TT –Sobs- Why meeee?

--

Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of a very old man; he looked to be very wise.

Altair and Malik stood behind me, bowing their heads in respect for their master, so I did the same.

"Alright, raise your head my child." The man spoke with a soft yet demanding voice. I raised my head, making eye contact with him.

My eyes widened as I realized that I was only staring into one normal eye, the other was a milky white.

The hair stood up on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Seeing me shiver, the man reassured me with a slight movement of his hand.

"It is alright my child, I will not hurt, nor kill you. What is it you wish to ask?" his voice soothed me to the core, I felt like I could trust him.

"I wish to ask a couple of things," I took a deep breath;

"I know that this is a brotherhood, but of what kind is it?" Al Mualim smiled pleasantly.

"This is a brotherhood of assassin's, I am the master of this brotherhood, known as the creed. I am Al Mualim."

Malik spoke up.

"Excuse me! Master! You are just going to trust her with all of our secrets! She could bring us into danger!" Malik somewhat whispered in a hurry, even though he knew that I could hear him.

Al Mualim glared at Malik,

"Hold your tongue! You will talk when you are being talked to, or when I allow it, child! This girl means no harm, I can tell by the look in her eyes! She is just anxious!" The master yelled, as Malik cowered somewhat.

"As I was saying, we are the creed of assassin's-"

'_Wait! Assassins! Assassin's Kill people! What have I gotten myself into!'_

"-We kill those who threaten the holy lands, we wish to bring peace among the people of our lands. But of course there are others who will go to any extent to stop us, or to stop the peace itself."

'_Wait… Assassins… Vengeance, I will have vengeance. I can avenge my family this way; I will find them! I will tear them limb from limb, I must join them.'_

"Master" I tested this on him, wanting to know if it was permitted. He nodded, acknowledging me, allowing me to speak.

"My family was killed last night, I promised them revenge, and I will have vengeance either way. Please, please allow me to join the creed!" I fell to my knees, eyes filling with tears as I begged.

I blinked, holding the tears back, setting a determined look upon my face.

I felt my arms shake as I waited for the answer. Al Mualim's brow knotted together, as he strained through his mind, deep in thought.

Nodding he gave me a look of sympathy,

"Yes, my child, I will allow you to have a chance to take your revenge upon those who murdered your family. So you can lay your mind at ease, you will begin the training tomorrow."

I stood up abruptly, making dust cloud around my feet.

"Thank you master! You will not regret recruiting me to the creed." I heard Altair and Malik whispering to each other, both were unsure of what to think.

"Altair." Altair's head snapped to the front, he stood straight, reassuring the master that he was listening.

"You will train her the basics, starting tomorrow, you are an instructor. Now go, you are all dismissed. Rest up my child, you will need the rest. But before you go, may I ask of your name dear child?"

Al Mualim still didn't know of my name, how rude of me!

"My name is Serenity, but… I was wondering if I could a kind of… assassin name." I half told, and asked at the same time.

"Yes my child, what is it?" I smiled.

"My real name will be Serenity, but no one out of the creed will know of it, for my name outside of the creed will be… Promise"

I thought on it for a second.

"Revenge. Promise Revenge," I added quickly.

"Ahh, yes, that will be perfect, now rest, Altair will show you around for a little tonight, but tomorrow is when everything begins. Dismissed."

I bowed my head to my newly found master, as I started after Altair.

"Wow, that's an interesting name that you want; outside of the creed anyways." Altair commented on my 'new' name.

"You can still call me Serenity though!" I reassured him, he seemed to like my name anyways.

He nodded, and sighed to himself.

Malik came charging up to Altair's side, and tackled him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah! Malik! Let go! I can't breathe!" Altair managed to choke out.

"You are an instructor! Can you believe it! And instructor Altair! INSTRUCTOR!" Malik hugged Altair even tighter so that his face went blue.

"I think you should let him go Malik." I told him in a casual voice.

He sighed and let go of Altair.

Altair took this chance to take a step away from Malik,

"Holy… Wow… Malik… I know that you're… excited but… I couldn't… just… holy." Altair said through gasps of air.

I smiled at their antics, they were strange friends, then again, I never did have any close friends.

I didn't know what it felt like to have someone other then my mom or dad, or little sisters wrap their arms around me.

I was willing to give it a try though.

'_Maybe I'll steal a hug from Altair later.' _I giggled to myself.

I felt a blush creep itself onto my pale cheeks as I thought of doing this.

I looked away, not wanting the boys to see that I was obviously thinking of something inappropriate.

The boys chatted on as they led me to my room.

We stopped in front of a door; it looked to be pretty sturdy.

"This will be your room" Altair explained. He handed me the key to the door, my face lit up in excitement as I unlocked it.

The door swung open to reveal a very size wise, and luxurious room to me.

There was a bed at the far sidewall; it had a deep red blanket covering it neatly. The pillows we black, and look very comfortable.

There were two windows; I would look through those later on when I was alone again.

Malik laughed,

"See you tomorrow Altair, Serenity. Have a good nights rest, you will need it!" He ran off down the hall, heading to his room.

"Down this hall you will find my room, and Malik's, we both have rooms beside each others. So you don't have to worry about not finding us. Further down the hallway is the room in which we eat in, apples and many assorted fruits, vegetable, and meats can be found there. I will show you around some more tomorrow, so I bid you goodnight."

Altair turned to leave, but I reached out for his hand, catching it.

Altair looked back at me, a questioning look in his deep brown eyes.

"What… does it feel like…?" I asked.

"What?" Altair turned to me.

I still held his hand in my own.

"What does it feel like? To be hugged by another, not from your family?" I asked again, my face becoming emotionless.

"W-well, I don't know exactly, but-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around him, pulling his body against mine.

He smelt of cinnamon.

"Wha-?" Altair stopped when he noticed that all I had ever wanted was a hug.

I buried my face into his chest, as a blush once again found its way onto my face.

Trying to cover my shame, I jumped, but soon calmed down when a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you…" I whispered into his chest,

"For everything." I let go of him, as did he, we both put some space between us.

Altair gave a sheepish smile, as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's… Okay. You're welcome." He gave off a small chuckle as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight Serenity." Once he turned the corner, I felt a pang in my chest. I noticed that I had been holding my breath the whole time; I let it slowly escape my lungs.

My heart had been racing, my mind hadn't been working straight, and my body had moved on its own.

I trudged into my room, shutting the door behind me, and fell face first onto my bed.

I smelt the sheets… they smelt of cinnamon, like him.

'_Maybe this could have been Altair's old room?'_ I sighed, I needed to get him off of my mind; I had never felt this way before.

I sighed again as I rolled over onto my back, my mind racing as I stared at the ceiling.

The evening breeze drifted in through my window, soothing me, and easing the tension.

I rolled my head to the left, seeing a small mirror, and a dagger on top of the dresser that the said mirror was set upon.

My eyes wandered in interest; I rose from the bed, and moved closer to the mirror.

Peering into the mirror, I searched my eyes for any new emotion; but found nothing but hopelessness, and need. Searching my face, I found a few cuts and bruises over my pale skin, but nothing bad enough that it needed to be attended to.

My eyes peeked around the room, until I once again looked at myself in the mirror; there was something different about me.

I took a look closer, and realized that my long beautiful black hair had been singed quite a bit.

My eyes glanced down at the dagger, and then back to my hair.

I picked the blade up, it had a smooth shiny look to it, and it had not been stained with anything.

'_Serenity… don't do this, this is stupid, you could get yourself hurt' _I fought with myself inside of my mind.

I, in the end, decided to do what I had to do.

I raised the blade, concentrating on my hair, and cut a chunk off. The blade made a _'Shink' _kind of noise as it sliced through the chunk of hair; I enjoyed every second of it.

I kept on cutting away at the singed parts of my hair.

By the time I was done, my hair had been cut very short.

I looked at myself approvingly in the mirror; I hadn't done such a bad job!

I had some bangs now, for I didn't have any before. My bangs had been cut short, but not too short; they were at least long enough to pass my nose. It covered my eyes in some way, but in some way it didn't, I liked it.

The sides were just a couple of centimeters past my chin and jaw line.

The back was cut completely short, to the point that I could run my hand up it, and it would spike up in such a way that it had looked like a fan.

I smiled, pleased with my work.

The breeze from the window ruffled my hair, making it look pretty. I turned towards the window, and sauntered over to it.

My head rotated from side to side, once again, drinking up the view. But this time, it had been the time of twilight, when the stars were at their brightest.

I gazed into the sky, observing the stars; my eyes slowly peered at the full moon.

'_I wonder if Altair is looking at the stars and moon too?' _

A couple of rooms, and a corner away, Altair also gazed at the stars longingly.

I sighed, and allowed myself to be dragged to bed by my tired legs. I fell back onto the bed, and slowly rolled the blankets up, and placed them over myself.

Tomorrow, I would begin my training; and tomorrow I would be able to spend more time with Altair.

'_What am I thinking? I only just met him today… I should just consider not thinking about things too much anymore. Altair is my friend. And I would do anything to keep it that way.' _

I sniffed the pillows, sighing in the process as the scent of cinnamon filled my nostrils.

I closed my eyes in content as the world slowly drifted away.

--

Kyah! Whatddya think? I think I like it… XD LOL! XD

I need some chocolate…

Red Sauce On Pastaaaaaaaaa!! –Spartans yell in the background-

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	5. First Day Of Training

Oh my god! Chapter five! I'm actually continuing pretty well with this! Because usually I start a story and don't go on with it nor' finish it. Anymoo…

This is jengaaaaaaa!! –Spartans yell once again in the background-

Disclaimer: -Huggles Altair- Mine! MINE!! –Altair 'meeps'- Nuuu! –Microsoft once again takes him away- Nuuuu! I need my chocolate again. Mmmm… Chocolate.

--

Altair stood in the fighting ring, tapping his foot on the dirt clod ground impatiently.

He was waiting for Serenity; he was actually way too excited to stay in bed for another hour; so he'd been waiting there for two.

'_I wonder when she will wake; I will not be waiting all day. I hope she is prepared for anything and everything.' _

He had thought that Serenity would have woken up at least an hour ago; but sadly, she had not.

Hearing a strange sound in the background, Altair turned to the source of noise; it was a maid.

'_Ah! Just what I need!' _

Jumping over the fence, he scampered over to the poorly treated maiden.

"Excuse me, could you go fetch a girl for me? Her name is Serenity; she has long black hair, emerald eyes, and is very innocent." Altair explained Serenity to the confused woman; she nodded all the while.

"So she is staying in a room… here?" The maid asked, obviously a little concerned that they were letting a little girl into the creed.

Altair's brow knotted in annoyance.

"Yes! Now please, could you go fetch her for me?" he uttered out the last words.

"Err… yes, right away," the maid replied in a tiny voice.

He smiled curtly before turning his back on her and heading back into the ring.

I awoke with a sharp knocking on my door.

I groaned into my pillow, before accidentally rolling off of my bed, and hitting the floor face first.

I sat up, rubbing my sore nose with my left hand,

"Ow!"

'_Who in their right mind could be waking me up so early!' _I thought furiously.

I was quite grumpy after last night, for I hadn't gotten much sleep. I kept waking up, tossing and turning; thinking about my life.

I had been way too nice in life, giving and giving and giving; never taking.

I had my family, my whole life trashed right before my eyes. They had taken it from me, those men wearing black.

I will never forget their laughs; the image of that man stabbing my mother was imprinted on my mind. My little sister's screams still echoed through my brain like the chiming bells in a church.

I grabbed at my head, hands ripping at my forehead. My head hurt like nothing before; I needed to get them off of my mind.

I was going to change my whole outlook on life, no more giving, only taking.

The lives of those men were mine, and mine only.

'_Knock, knock, knock' _the knocks became louder and louder only making my head worse. Crawling over to the mirror, I called:

"I'm coming, just give me a second!" I scanned my nose; a slight bruise was forming on the tip of it.

I groaned again as the sharp noise penetrated my senses once again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to the unknown knocker on the other side of the door.

I arose from the floor and trudged ungracefully to the door.

Opening the door grudgingly, glaring at the person intruding on my beauty sleep. I raised an eyebrow; it was a woman, was she an assassin too?

I tilted my head up and down, observing the girl; she was definitely not an assassin.

She wore an old ripped and tattered long red and brown dress with some old brown shoes that looked worn out.

Her face was scrunched up like she had just sucked a lemon; or was that normal? I couldn't tell if it was her normal face; I hate to admit it but it kind of suited her.

She wore her scraggy brown hair in a loosened bun, hair sticking out everywhere; she looked as though she had just crawled through a sand storm.

"Oh! Dearie me, who are you? Where is Serenity? Am I in the wrong room?" She asked question after question; my head throbbed.

"I am Serenity," I growled in an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry, Altair said to look for a girl with LONG black hair." She squeaked out in a small voice, over exaggerating the word 'long'.

'_She must be a maid, she has absolutely no clue…' _I laughed on the inside while trying to look serious on the outside.

"Oh, okay. Well now I have short hair; and now you know that." I answered her in a sort of playful tone.

My head started hurting less and less, the throbbing pains disappearing.

"So Altair sent you for me?" saying the name made my heart jump; I couldn't wait to see him.

"Yes, I shall lead you to him!" the maid smiled a toothy grin, scary, but okay. I followed her, eager to get to Altair, eager to train.

We came across a fighting ring; Altair stood looking rather impatient with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There he is, good luck." The maid bid me goodbye, pointing out the obvious. I didn't need a map to see Altair, for he was the only one standing in the ring.

I waved over to him; he waved back.

I ran over, clambering over the fence before rushing over to his side.

"You cut your hair?" He asked.

"Yes… It was singed very badly, and it was very heavy and always in my way, so I decided to cut it myself." I answered; he tilted his head, observing me.

"We need to get you some clothes." I followed him as he led me to a room in the side of the building.

"Here, take these; put them on over there." Taking the clothes, I followed his gaze and changed behind a curtain.

I stepped out, and Altair turned around and looked at me with an approving smile.

"It fits nicely, does it not?" I nodded dumbly.

I skipped over to a mirror and studied my new outfit. I was wearing the same thing as Altair, except mine had room for breasts.

I didn't really have any but I would grow into it soon enough.

The white robes that I wore were slightly dirty, but had no tears; I tired out the hood and smiled.

I reached down and adjusted my boots, they had fit nicely; I wonder who had worn them before myself.

I did the gloves up and admired the structure of it all; there was a small slot on the back, what was that for? Oh well, I'll ask later on.

I smiled again, happy with my appearance; Altair started putting a red sash around my waist.

"I hope you are ready for anything and everything, Serenity." I nodded in his direction, reassuring him that I was ready.

I tugged on my new outfit, _'this is so warm!'_ I wiped my forehead on my sleeve.

I stole a glance at Altair; he was watching me with an intense gaze. Still standing with his arms crossed,

"Today, you will have to work on your balance." My jaw dropped.

'_Balance? Why would I need to work on balance?' _

"Follow me," Altair instructed; and I followed. Leading the way, he had brought me to the other side of the building to a clearing covered in tall poles.

"What are these for?" I asked in curiosity as I walked over to one of the poles, placing my hand onto its smooth surface.

"These are for you to balance on," Altair explained while smirking.

I gaped, my eyes surfing from pole to pole; I was balancing on these?

"Are you serious?" The look he gave told me that he wasn't joking.

"Balance is very important if you are to be an assassin, for example." Altair climbed up on of the rigid side of the pole and stood on top, balancing.

"Imagine this," I closed my eyes, ready to make a mental image in my mind.

"You are coming back to the Bureau after assassinating a very important man." I pictured myself dashing though the streets and alleyways; sweating.

"You are on the streets, but not for long. A guard spots you and gives you away; so you decide to scale a building, and leap from rooftop to rooftop." My eyes still tightly screwed shut, I imagined myself looking shocked from being spotted, and scaling up a building, jumping from rooftop to rooftop; my white robes flowing in the sky.

"You come upon a dead end of houses, buildings, no where to escape." Altair's voice became very deep and dark. I saw myself come to a halt, almost falling off of the building, nowhere to run and hide.

"You spot a couple of simple poles, and decide to jump across them, even though you have had absolutely no training on balancing on poles whatsoever!" Altair says this enthusiastically.

I watched myself jump onto a pole, trying to keep balance.

"You jump onto the first pole, and lose your footing, absolutely no balance, and fall." I witnessed myself lose footing, slip, and fall into a deep pit of darkness.

Opening my eyes, I saw Altair do the exact same thing that he had explained to me.

He pretended to lose his footing, and fell off of the pole.

I actually thought he was going to get hurt, so I cried out:

"Altair!" As I went rushing forewords, thinking of trying to break his fall.

Altair twisted his body around swiftly as he sliced through the air, and landed on his feet perfectly.

Standing from his landing position, he said:

"Next time, I might not be so lucky." He chuckled to himself; I thought it to be an almost evil laugh.

"Okay, you try now." He directed me to one of the rigid sides of the pole.

I slowly approached it and clutched onto one of the broken areas with my new gloves and pulled myself up. I started climbing very agonizingly slow, trying to concentrate.

"It is all right, don't be afraid to go any faster, if you make any mistakes and fall, I will be here to catch you" I felt the tension ease off of my shoulders a little.

I kept on going, more afraid then ever.

Did I ever mention that I was sort of afraid of heights… well I am.

Once I had gotten to the top, I almost cried as I found out how far I actually was form the ground. Tears started sliding down my cheeks as I attempted to stand up.

"Serenity! Get a hold of yourself; everything will be okay! Concentrate!" Altair shouted up to me. I stood half crumpled and nearly fell.

"Ack!" I had lost my footing, sending me flying to the ground.

"Ahh!" I cried out in anguish as I fell, holding my hands out in front of myself. I heard a couple a shouts as I fell, and then I landed on something hard.

Opening my eyes I saw Altair under me, groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly, getting off of him.

"Ouch!" I cringed as I felt my shoulder give in with pain. Altair sat up slowly, holding his head.

"I've had worse, you can only imagine what could've happened when I was first into balance training." He chuckled as he picked himself off of the ground.

I wanted to try and be strong like him, but as soon as I stood tall, my knees buckled from underneath me.

I nearly hit the ground, but was caught in the process.

"Are you alright? Do you want to try again tomorrow? I don't think you should continue right now."

"No… I will try again. I must harness the power of balance." I sighed.

"Look, you aren't going to learn it in just one day, it will take you weeks, months, two at least!"

I groaned.

I leaned against Altair, depending on him to keep me up.

He wrapped his free arm around me, stabilizing me.

Great.

Just great, this was going to take forever.

--

Another chappie will make you happy! No?

Why won't it starta? XD

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, well I know that I did!

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	6. Troubled Minds

Sorry everyone! I have been VERY busy with musical theatre and the play "Suessical The Musical" But now! I am free! It's finished! I was part of the backstage crew, Wow! I don't think I've ever been so tired before! We had to be at the school from when the school day began (8:45 am) till' when the play ended for the night (9:30 pm) our musical theatre teacher is the best! It was definitely a play that we will NEVER forget! It was hilarious!

Anyways, I'm going to quit rambling on now, so enjoy! (P.S. I'm tired, so forgive me if these next chapters suck.)

Disclaimer: ALTAIR'S MINE!! MIIIINNNNEEE!! -Latches onto Altair's leg- mine! –Microsoft takes him away- NU! NUU! He's mine I tell you! Mine! My life had now been ruined… -Cries-

--

By the end of the week, I was full of cuts and bruises.

I had fallen off of those damned poles from hell, thirty six times!

I sighed in exhaustion, placing my right hand over my black eye.

I heard someone open my door and come into my room.

"Are you alright?" It was Malik.

"Yes, just fine." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

Malik sat down on the end of my bed, I felt the bed sag from the weight; he wasn't that heavy though.

I opened my non-black eye and stared emotionlessly at him. Malik just blinked back at me; I sighed and gave up.

No matter what I did, he would not leave.

"Has Altair been pushing you too hard? Did you know that you have made a record of falling off of those poles the most times in a week." I glared at him with one eye.

I guessed that my one-eyed glare didn't have any affect, because Malik just laughed at me.

"No, he hasn't been pushing me hard enough!" I almost yelled.

"Oh really now? Well, you should take a break," Malik giggled to himself.

"Not pushed hard enough huh? Well you're one for punishment." He giggled again.

Malik scooted closer to me, "Would you like to know who had worn the outfit that you are wearing right now?" I nodded, opening both eyes now.

I winced as the pain shot though my skull,

"Ow damnit!" I swore aloud.

Malik stood up and walked in front of me, and kneeled down onto the floor.

"The one who wore that outfit before you was Rain Molokai, the only successful female assassin in our creed. There had been three others who had tried to join, but Al Mualim thought that they were not brave enough. He said that they hadn't the will to try hard enough to become an assassin. They trained, and failed the exams. But Rain had gone throughout the whole thing strongly. We were against having a female in our creed, we thought that it would bring shame upon us; but we were wrong. She became one of the strongest; she is the only one aside from the currently rising Altair, who is trusted by Al Mualim himself. Of course our master trusts us all but… he has his favorites. I don't know why but Altair has always been one of his favorites ever since the boy joined." Malik finished explaining.

My eyes were wide in anticipation, _'Will I be able to meet this fabled woman?' _I thought of what she might look like.

"You will be able to meet her soon enough, but for now you need to get some rest." I felt as though Malik had read my mind. Nodding dumbly once again, I watched as Malik made his way to my door.

"Malik," he glanced back at me,

"Will you tell Altair to come visit me sometime today?" He shook his head.

"There is no need for that, he is already really worried, and he will come visit anyways."

I let out a silent laugh as Malik left, shutting the door behind him.

I was afraid to close my eyes, afraid to sleep.

I was afraid that I might wake up in the cupboard once again, the burning flames licking at my flesh, as I burned alive.

I shuddered at the thought. I kept my eyes open for another fifteen minutes, until I could stand it no longer.

I had finally fallen to sleep.

Altair approached Serenity's room silently, Malik had said that she was tired, and he didn't want to disturb her, he was just worried.

Opening the door to her room, he crept across the floor and sat down on a chair.

He watched her as she was deep into her slumber, and smiled.

'_I don't know why I am always so worried about her, I guess I feel like I have something to live for now.' _

Before this girl had fallen into his lap, _'literally,' _Altair had been getting bored of just staying in the brotherhood's sanctuary, and just roaming around not assassinating people yet.

But now, he had something, no, someone to care for.

He watched in silence for hours.

His eyes began to droop; looking outside, he noticed that it was getting very dark.

Soon enough he would be able to go out on his own and assassinate people; he really couldn't wait any longer.

Sighing, he stood up, and approached the door. Stealing one last glance at Serenity, he left the room, and headed towards his own.

'_Red mist, I was in the cupboard once again. _

_Red mist, my little sisters screamed in agony. _

_Red mist, innocent blood will be spilled. _

_I cried out as I reached out for my mother's hand. _

_Red mist, the flames will swallow us all. _

_Red mist, my mother's dead body lay shallow on the floor, my father… _

_Where was my father? _

_Red mist…_

_Revenge… _

_Revenge… _

_REVENGE!' _

I cried out, my cry echoed through my room, bouncing off of my walls.

I peered around the room, no dead bodies… no flames.

I glanced in the mirror and saw my mother's bloody face staring back at me.

'"_Whyyy… Whyyyyyyyyyyy?'"_ It croaked out.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

I hopped out of my bed and ran for the door, anything just to get out of this room. I shut the door tightly behind me, and sprinted for Altair's room.

Making it to his door, I stood in front of it.

'_What am I doing? Every time I get scared or have a bad dream I can't go running to Altair every time!' _I knocked on the door.

Altair had been having quite a nice dream, until it was shattered when someone had knocked on his door. Not opening his eyes he said:

"Come in" wearily.

I opened the door, and then entered, and shut it behind me.

I trudged over to Altair and sat on the bed, shaking.

Altair rolled over and onto his side, and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Serenity?" He questioned why I was there, and if I was all right, but all I could see was his mouth moving and no sound coming out.

Was I still dreaming?

I shook uncontrollably once again.

Altair reached up and wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

He dragged me into a lying down position; he stared me in the eyes and moved the hair out of my face.

"Serenity, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay." He repeated it, trying to soothe me.

I moved closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

I cuddled against his chest as he once again wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed in content as the fragrant cinnamon sent filled my nostrils once again.

"Don't you be having anymore bad dreams tonight. All right?" Altair half demanded yet asked.

I curled into a ball, allowing darkness and Altair's warmth to succumb me.

Altair rubbed Serenity's back in a soothing notion until the girl had fallen asleep.

For some reason, he knew that she had had a bad dream.

Strange.

He jumped as I shivered and moved closer, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Blinking a couple of times, Altair relaxed once again and closed his eyes.

'_Will these dreams always cause her sleepless nights?' _

Once the last thought had crossed his stressing mind, darkness had shattered his vision as he had fallen asleep once again.

I woke to the rays of sunlight calling me to wake up while the silent breeze teased my face.

Opening my eyes, my vision had come upon a boy.

A boy.

Not just ANY boy.

It was Altair.

Why was he in MY room?

I started panicking when I realized that his arms were wrapped around me, while my arms were wrapped around his waist.

Lifting my head, I gazed into a pair of startlingly brown eyes.

Shooting away from him, I came in contact with the wall. I felt my back pressed tightly up against the wall as I observed his morning face.

He propped himself up with one elbow, lying on one side, and watched me intently.

"H-how come you're in MY room?" I inquired.

He blinked a couple of times and laughed softly while tilting his head to the side.

"We're in MY room if you were wondering," he laughed once again, the small grin never leaving his face.

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs.

'_How did I get in here in the first place?' _peering around the room, I noticed that it WASN'T mine.

I felt ridiculous just standing there, with my back against the wall, staring Altair in the face while he smirked at me.

"Well, we should probably get up anyways. By the way, you came rushing into my room last night looking like you had just seen a ghost. I had guessed that it had only been a bad dream. You curled up next to me, while I attempted to soothe you, and fell asleep right away."

My eyes widened as I started remembering slight flashes of the dream I had. I shuddered under Altair's gaze as I moved towards the door.

I had never liked it when people stared at me.

Usually I would stare back at them and try to make them feel just about as uncomfortable as I had been feeling.

But I would never dare to do the to Altair.

I trusted him, and probably always will.

I stood in front of his door, with my back to him, and slowly reached for the doorknob.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand was placed on my left shoulder.

"Gah!" I shrieked. When did he become so silent and fast!

"Relax, it's just me." I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and opened the door.

We searched through out the whole brotherhood, looking for Malik.

"Oh well, let's get to the training, alright?" I nodded in agreement.

This was going to take awhile.

--

Wow… The whole Rain Molokai part was kind of stretched on… I apologize once again for keeping you all waiting for so long . I wish I didn't have so many writer's blocks! –Scolds self-

Ah well… What will be… will be.

-Spartan walks over to a car and stares at it- WHY WON'T IT STARTAAAAAA!?

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	7. As The Years Go By

Life is how we live it… Is it not

Life is how we live it… Is it not? Sorry… I'm just really bored; I hope you all like the chappie! I've been having a MAJOR writers block lately, so if this chapter sucks then… IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's the cookies fault! –Points at a chocolate chip cookie- All… Your… Fault. –Devours cookie-

This is… Madness? –Shrugs-

Disclaimer: -Glomps Altair- MY PIECE OF MAN MEAT! MINE! –Altair twitches- No! Don't leave mehhh!! –Altair leaves anyways- No!

--

Two years later.

--

The cooling breeze swept the sweat off my brow as I jumped from pole to pole with exquisite speed.

Altair watched with surprised eyes as Serenity sped through the course, not making one mistake.

In his eyes, I was an excellent student and had progressed quite well.

Except for the first year,

I had broken one toe,

Smashed my nose into a wall,

Nearly drowned,

And sprained both ankles three times.

I had finally learnt to be observant, and to not just go on my own accord.

No longer feeling independent, Altair and Malik had always helped me through all of my sticky situations.

'_Wow, has it really been two years?' _Not paying attention to my surroundings, I leaped off of the last pole and onto a nearby roof where I was supposed to stop, and lost my footing.

I swayed back and forth, swinging my arms around in circles, trying to regain my balance, until I finally fell.

Tumbling off of the rooftop, my hands shot out to grab everything and anything to keep me from falling.

'_Please save me, god!' _My mind yelled at me in anger, telling me not to give up.

My not-so nimble fingers scraped a couple dozen things made of stone, tearing the tips up to shreds.

I made contact with a window ledge as I fell onward to the ground.

Grasping the ledge for dear life, I felt my shoulder pop out of place as my body ripped towards the ground again.

I screamed in pain and anger, at myself, as I once again plummeted through the sky itself.

I closed my eyes as I landed on the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Pain tore through my flesh and into my very core as I wept aloud, crying for Altair.

I heard someone scream my name out, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

My shoulder was pounding.

Altair's eyes grew two times their size as he screamed her name out, rushing to her aid.

"Serenity! Serenity! Are you alright?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"My… My shoulder!" I screeched as Altair clutched onto my shoulder with a sigh.

"Now… Here, bite onto this." I felt a bunch of material get shoved into my mouth.

It tasted like hay.

"Whazzuata?" I attempted to question him,

"This is going to hurt."

I then felt a strong wallop as my shoulder cracked, bones mashing with bones, making my world dim.

Tears brimming in my eyes, my teeth pulverized the material in my mouth as I choked back a sob.

A white-ish figure appeared in my sight of vision as I was shaken from my self-pity.

"Serenity? I just popped your shoulder back into its place, you should be aright now."

Altair 'tsked' me as he shook his head from side to side.

"Were you not paying attention to your surroundings? I told you to wipe everything out of your mind!" He scolded me, as I began to shake uncontrollably, my face paling with every syllable passed through his lips.

Tears started streaming down my pale cheeks as I slid from the ground and onto my feet. Altair picked me up off of the ground and dusted me off.

"You can let go of my robes now." I became cross-eyed as I realized that the material in my mouth had been part of his robes.

I spat it out, gagging at the thought of his sweat and maybe blood that could've been laced within' his robes.

Embracing me in a heart-warming hug, he was careful not to put any weight on my injured shoulder whatsoever.

"Don't do that again… alright? Pay attention and you will not get harmed." I nodded against his chest as my eyes focused on the hazy outlines of the world.

Releasing me of his grasp, I backed away and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Are you alright now?" I nodded.

"Serenity… I do not enjoy scolding you, but it is for your own good. Alright?"

"Y-yes, I understand," I replied, nearly bumping into him.

Two hours later we sat up in the highest part of the creed's fortress; where Altair had first practiced his eagle dive.

We laughed together as he tried cheering me up with some of his stories on how bad of an assassin he was when he had first been recruited into the creed.

"On one simple task I had been ordered to do, I had made it the most important and difficult thing in the world. I was sent into the village of Masyaf just to listen to some old beggars complain about the society and how we lived in it."

Altair smiled at the thought.

"I was bored when I decided to throw a rock at one of them, to get them to speak," I beamed playfully at his antics.

"The rock that I had thrown at them landed on the temple of one of the wisest and eldest looking ones. He stumbled around in a couple of circles before a pack of beggars came to his aid; I still can't believe that I hit him in the temple."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyways… To make a long story short, the old man died of a heart problem because I hit him with the stone to hard, scaring him, and the rest of the beggars had chased me around as if I were a pouch of golden coins. I hadn't heard the end of it since. I was only seven years old, a novice too. Malik still bugs me about it every once and awhile."

By the time he had finished telling me this story, I felt as though my gut were going to burst from so much laughter.

He stared at me as if I were an idiot, but soon joined me with a soft laughter of his own.

After one hour of gut bursting stories, the laughter had grown scarce and dispersed into the night.

Altair sat cross-legged in front of me as I had my back against the hard brick wall.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked politely as I shivered just remembering what had happened.

"Yeah… I guess so." He smirked slightly, but the smirk disappeared about as fast as it had come.

"So what were you thinking about that had made your mind cramp up and made you loose your footing over?" He inquired, his voice a slight whisper.

"Well, it's kind of strange but… I was thinking about the past, and the present. Has it really been two years? I mean, look at us! I was thirteen, you were fourteen, and so was Malik. But now we're two years older. And I was a very bad beginner. I'm not fifteen, and you and Malik are both sixteen, you're both getting up in the age." I teased the older assassin sitting across from me.

"Hey! We're not much older than you!" He teased back.

We sat alone, making snide remarks about each other until we laughed ourselves into a deep slumber.

I awoke a couple of minutes later to Altair carrying me back into my room.

He laid me down onto the sheets and attempted to cover me up, but I kept kicking the blankets away, making it harder for him to do so.

Giggling softly at his antics, he finally gave up, and tried to get away from my death grip on his robes.

I wouldn't let go that easily.

He pried at my hands, attempting to get me to let him go, but eventually gave in from exhaustion and curled up beside me.

I buried my face into his back and allowed the very scent that I adored from the very start of our friendship, fill my nostrils, as everything faded away.

Altair hadn't slept in the same room as me since the time that I had had a bad dream, but I won this time.

Smiling, darkness slowly succumbed my mind as my heartbeat slowed to a steady beat.

Here's to a good night's rest.

I awoke to someone shaking me from side to side, and yelling in my ears.

"Serenity! Wake up! You'll never believe it!" I heard Malik squeak out excitedly as he shook me.

I opened my eyes, and rubbed them, just to stare Malik right in the eyes.

"What?" I questioned, as I looked at Altair who was standing at the doorway with his back propped up against the wall.

"Rain Molokai is here! She's here to visit you!"

--

Sparta chicken!!

Haha! Cliffhanger! DOOM ON YOUUUU!! Life is good… -Grins evilly-

Another day… Another chapter.

THIS. IS. JENGAAAAAA! –Boots jenga blocks into the black pit-

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	8. Burdened Concious

Hiya! Hope you all like the updates! No flames!

Just warning you now, this whole chapter is basically about Rain Molokai, just warning you ahead of time.

-Anime chick is playing peek-a-boo with a baby, but when she moves her hands her face appears as a Spartans face- PEEK-A-BOO! –Baby faints- ROFL

Anywho, without further ado, presenting act… two? (Just kidding) Haha, too much Suessical.

Disclaimer: I don't own Altair… sadly… But I own this storyline, and my made up characters so… don't steal them!

--

As soon as those words left Malik's mouth, I nearly passed out.

I glanced at Altair with wide eyes as he just smiled back at me, nodding in agreement with what Malik had said.

"Altair has been planning for her to come visit you ever since I had told you about her and had seen stars in your eyes. I told him about how you looked as though you wanted to meet her and he made a plan with Al Mualim for Rain to come here for you!"

I squeaked in delight as I stood abruptly and ran at Altair with my arms outstretched.

Pushing himself away from the doorframe, he welcomed my hug with a warm embrace of his own.

Grinning widely, I pulled myself away from him to look him in the eyes.

He smiled back before I gripped onto him again.

Burying my face in his chest I whispered:

"Thank-you! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I repeated it as if it were the only word in my brain.

Letting go of each other, Altair led the way through the hallways and out into the training grounds.

Still smiling to myself, I stopped to look at Malik, who was following us, looking quite gloomy.

"What is wrong, Malik?" I asked, my smile fading.

"Oh… Nothing." His voice sounded far away, like he felt left out.

I sighed as I uttered a couple of last words.

"Not for long,"

I jumped on Malik, nearly knocking him over in the process.

Wrapping my arms around him, I tightened my grip on his waist as he stood looking shocked.

"Cheer up Malik!" I lifted my face to look at his.

I was not a bit surprised when I gazed at his bright cheery face staring back at me.

"Thank you, Serenity." I released him as we continued on our way.

Altair glowered slightly,

'_Why am I feeling such things for this girl? Why do I feel like I'm being double-crossed whenever she interacts with other people, like hugging? This needs to stop.' _

He shook his head and replaced the frown on his face with a small smirk.

'_I shall push my feelings aside, until another time my friends.'_

Pushing his strange feeling aside, he stood by the fighting ring.

"Why are we here? I thought Rain was here! Were you both just lying to me just to get me to wake up early! Why you-!" I was cut off when a shapely figure entered the ring.

My eyes lay frozen on the strange figure as it moved from side to side like a shadow, making me entranced.

Malik laughed as he observed my face, I would have laughed at my expression too.

The white clad robes that this figure wore danced with the wind, as if it were a soul that had been freed.

The shadow stopped moving, and drew its sword, readying for combat.

My eyes followed its every move as another assassin entered the ring, readying himself as well.

The robes danced with fury as their blades collided, making my heart soar through the sky.

The sounds of metal clashing with metal reached my ears as my hair ruffled in the wind.

The shadow moved with elite speed, countering, blocking, and attacking.

I leaned closer and closer to the ring, letting my swollen fingertips graze the splintered wood.

Watching intently as the other assassin was knocked to the ground by one simple push, I thought out loud.

"Wow, that was amazing… Whoops!" I covered my mouth as if I offended someone, realizing that I had just said that aloud.

The figure slowly approached me, as a feminine hand latched onto my hands and lowered them from my mouth.

"It is alright to speak your mind child. As long as you do not speak it out of the creed, or in front of Al Mualim." The feminine voice chilled me to the bone.

Freeing my hands from her grip, she shrugged her hood off and smirked at me.

"I am Rain Molokai, here to visit a Serenity. Who I would presume to be… You."

Laughing from my antics, she dropped her hands to her side, sheathing her sword.

"I-it is a pleasure to meet you-"

She cut me off,

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

Bowing her head down, she cast a glance at Altair.

"Why… Altair. How long has it been? Five years, and my, might I say you are looking mighty fine!" She teased him with a playful voice.

Altair looked taken aback, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

I took this time to study her features.

She had long silky black hair reaching her waist that seemed to flow like the water in a river, covering her right eye.

Her eyes were a deep burgundy, which seemed to shine to violet as soon as the sun hit them.

She had a small slanted nose and thin pink lips.

Her complexion was pale, yet slightly tanned; she was beautiful.

Her body was shaped just for a woman, her breasts were medium sized at the most, but suited the rest of her body perfectly.

Her hips jutted out in a feminine matter; she reminded me of my mother's friend, Alihasha.

We had called her Ali for short.

I blinked myself out of my state of awe and watched as she closed the gap between her and Altair and hugged him tightly against her chest, squeezing the life out of him.

I felt a ball grow in my chest, and rest into the pit of my stomach.

'_What is this? Jealousy? Anger? What is causing such things?' _

I slapped my forehead with my hand, wiping the feelings clear out of my mind.

I smiled as she let go of him and held onto his shoulders with both hands.

"How have you been?" She questioned him, before dropping her hands to her sides once again.

"I… have been just fine, thank you. How have you been?"

"Just great! My life has been SUCH a flash!" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice as she said this.

"Have you met Serenity? Rain, this is Serenity. Serenity, Rain." He gestured his right hand at either of us as he introduced us both.

I nodded as she moved foreword, and jumped over the wooden railing, and out of the ring, landing with a dust cloud at her feet.

She grinned at me before hugging me tightly, and hauling me away by my left hand.

"See you two later! For now, it's our time to talk!" She taunted them by sticking her tongue out at them, and giggling softly before dragging me along, and into the garden on salvation.

The garden had grown quite well through the two years since I had been here.

The grass was green, the flowers smelt of pollen, and the trees cast off the best shade at any time of the day.

I took a deep breath as the scent of the daisies filled my senses, making me blind with comfort.

Dragging me to one of the shady trees near the far bottom corner, we sat down and leaned out tired backs against the tree.

Sighing as we sat together in silence, Rain moved closer to me and seized my arm, and gave me a curious stare.

"What?" I asked, rather impolitely, so I quickly fixed what I had meant with:

"Y-yes?"

She rolled her eyes childishly,

"I want to know your life's story! I've heard some things about you! I would like to know more!" I flinched, as she acted so child-like.

'_I never thought that she would be like this.' _My thoughts seemed to escape me.

"I know… from all the things you have heard, you were probably expecting a hard-working-tough-exterior-woman… right? Well, I am like that but… It has been a while since I have talked to another girl, such as me…" She sighed heavily, making me feel a little guilty.

I smiled unknowingly and shrugged,

"It's alright, I was kind of expecting you to be something like that but… it's nice to know that I'm not the only childish one around here." I answered her unasked question.

"She then smiled and clapped her hands together,

"That's great!"

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon chatting about random things that I sometimes didn't understand.

"So, now that you've told me your life story, I guess I should tell you mine, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Okay… well… where to start? Well, when I was five years old, my mother was brutally murdered by some strange people dressed in black, my father almost died with grief." She sighed, but continued on.

"Are you alright?" she asked glancing in my direction as my mind wandered.

'_Strange people dressed in black' _my mind flashed, showing me the mysterious men slashing at my mothers face.

I shivered from the thought, but nodded in her direction, urging her to go on.

"From that day on, I had locked myself up on the inside; I was alone in the world." She let out a deep breath, as if ridding herself of the demons in her body, and gave me a saddened look.

I tried my best to give her a look of sympathy, and it seemed to have worked, because she patted my shoulder with her right hand.

"I had no emotions, whatsoever, I locked them up inside until I was ten." My body screamed for me to hug her, to comfort her; but I knew that the best part was to come.

"At the age of ten, my best friend who understood me, was taken away, and made into a slave. I let all of my emotions out at once. Once again, I was alone in the world." She shook her head in unison and made an angry face.

"Those bastards took her away! They were dressed in black too! It was them! I knew it too! I growled in anger and swore that I would save her. Poor Rahjin was all alone too." She finally spoke the girl's name, and wiped some sweat off of her forehead having the task of getting this off of her chest.

"I trained myself, until I met Al-Mualim. He told me he knew what had happened to me, and would like to help me get what I wanted… revenge."

Rain let a snarl pass through her mouth; her brow was knitted together as if she were deep in her mind.

"He helped me train until I was fifteen. By that time I considered myself ready, we had already been searching for the slave camps, and found one that was special. Every slave there was dressed in black suits that were nearly ripped to shreds."

I nodded.

"Black, in the sunlight of the day, would scorch their skin so badly, it made me so angry. I knew that they were there."

I looked away and focused on the sky, as the small tufts of clouds floated through the air.

"At night, I snuck through their camp, until I heard a small voice shrieking in one of the tents. All of the slaves had to sleep outside, but there were tents for the 'rulers' of the camps."

Focusing on her words, I tried to imagine a small Rain Molokai venturing through out the slave camp and hearing a small shriek.

"I followed the small screams until I came closer to one the of the big tents. The screams were coming from the inside. I listened." She held her hand up to her ear motioning as if she were listening for something.

"I heard a feminine voice squeal out in terror and a male voice tried to reassure her that it was alright. I took it as a rescue mission, and barged right into the front of the tent to see a man dressed in black trousers, with no shirt or mask on; holding a fourteen year old girl captive."

The sky grew somewhat darker, or was it just my imagination?

"He looked somewhat shocked and told me to leave, but I held my ground. He threw the girl to the ground and moved for me. I stomped on his foot and kneed him in the gut. Her crumpled to the floor groaning as I helped the girl get up." Shaking her head, she continued.

"We ran, and fast. I asked of her name, she sniffled and looked up at me with amber eyes. I had recognized those eyes, Rahjin; I had said her name out loud. She nodded as she dried her eyes of tears. 'How did you know my name?' she asked me."

A single tear fled down her cheek as she explained.

"It's me, Rain, Rain Molokaitanet." Rain turned towards me.

"That used to be my last name, by the way. I changed it to a shorter version… Rain Molokai."

A smile crept its way onto my face as I eyed her with sympathy.

"Her voice was so quiet, so tiny, so abused. Just like years ago, but it was worse now, I could tell. As soon as I had told her my name, her face lit up with glee, and she literally tackled me with a bone-smashing hug."

A few stray strands of her ebony hair dropped innocently in front of her face as her pale complexion shined.

'_She looks like a god among warriors' _I thought to myself.

"After hugging me, I asked what they had done to her, she just smiled and waved it off and said: 'Oh nothing out of the ordinary.' I knew that she was lying, but if she didn't want to tell me, then I was fine with that."

I could imagine the look on little Rains face as Rahjin told her that.

"I held her hand, letting her know that I was there for her. We heard a man yell from the tent that we had been in, as the said man stumbled out of the tent, limping."

Shifting uncomfortably, Rain took my small hand in her own.

"We ran as fast and as far as we could, but they were too fast. Just when we thought that we had lost them, we stopped at a nearby tree, and leaned against it, trying to catch out breaths. We heard more yelling, so I grabbed a hold of her in a warm embrace as the black shadows surrounded us. We were pinned."

She squeezed my hand as the emotions racked through her whole body.

"I heard someone mounting a bow with an arrow, I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered: I love you, in her ear as the arrow was let go, and went whizzing by through the air, and into her back. Opening my eyes, I choked back a sob as I heard gurgling sounds escaping her small mouth as I held her. I lifted one of my hands and felt an arrow planted within' her back." Tears started streaming down her face by this point, I was almost crying as well.

"I held her small frame close to me as I lowered us both down to the ground, and lay her across my lap, supporting her now drooping head. She looked up at me and smiled. 'I knew you would come, thank you… You are not alone in the universe, believe me, I will always be with you… I love you…' And with that… she died. She died in my arms. The warmth left her body as she became a rag doll; I screamed in fury."

She was shaking as her grip tightened on my hand, nearly crushing it.

"I left her on the ground and ran at the first person that I could see, but before I knew it, I was on the ground, and my head hurt quite a bit. Everything went dark, I had passed out. By the time I had woken up, I was no loner in the middle of nowhere with Rahjin's killers, I was lying in a bed, and Al-Mualim was hovering over me. 'You chose well my child, now; allow me to aid you in your quest. Help me, and I shall reward you with things that people would die for.' Of course I accepted and well, here I am, still alive, because of him. I still can't figure out how he had saved me from them."

Dried up tears stood on her swollen cheeks as I kneeled and turned my body to face her, and hugged her with all my might.

"It'll all be alright, I am so sorry for your loss." Smiling she said:

"No Serenity, thank you. You listened, and now I feel much better. Thank you."

After two hours of talking, we headed inside for dinner.

After dinner, we bid each other goodnight and went straight for bed.

'_Tonight, Rain shall rest easy. She is no longer with a burdened conscious.'_

_--_

Was kinda cheesy… right? Oh well… It just works like that… Just imagine it as a cheesy-puff… yum.

More reviews, more chapters.

So review! Cause mini-Altair likes reviews… -Cuddles-

Popeye tasty candy sticks are sooo good… I am eating a package right now… -Drools-

Review!

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	9. Promoted

Okay, finally, chapter nine! I've been taking a lot of breaks from this story… -Sweat drop- Sorry.

Well, if you'd like to know, I am also righting another story, called Crimson Raven, check it out! ((I MIGHT end up adding part of it some day...))

And I still can't believe that it's not butter… Tune in next time for more butter jokes.

Anyways…

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed in reality… okay? But in my mind… I do . Altair is mine! –Cries- I wish…

--

Waking up from a good nights rest, I wandered around the brotherhood, looking for Altair.

Of course, I found him sparring in the training ring.

"Altair! Where have you been? I didn't see you at dinner last night."

Stopping the fight, he glanced at me and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I… uh… I wasn't… hungry."

This sounded highly suspicious to me.

"Alright then, I'll let you go. But just this once though!"

I teased the older assassin, making him scowl slightly, before grinning playfully.

"Yeah, yeah…" He left me to watch him battle over twelve of the training assassin's, beating every one of them into a pulp.

Well, not physically, more in the mental apartment.

Altair would lecture them on how idiotic their moves were, and how their feeble attempts to fight could get them killed.

I watched in amazement as he knocked another student down.

He was amazing.

Crying out in frustration, the younger assassin who was currently on the ground, stood up, and left Altair to stand alone in the ring, smiling to himself.

About to leave the ring, he stopped abruptly when a certain adult literally attacked him from behind.

I laughed aloud; I had seen her plan all along.

Altair just wasn't expecting it.

They toppled to the ground as Altair made some meager attempts to get away, grunting.

Sighing, he was flipped over onto his back by Rain who was currently sitting on top of him.

"You're crushing me…" He said in a low tone, not wanting anyone else to hear it.

He was obviously embarrassed, I could tell by the look on his face.

Giggling and grinning mischievously, Rain shook her head.

"I may be crushing you, but I know you can handle it. Besides, this is amusing Serenity. Which makes today all the better, just seeing her smile."

Winking at him, she slowly slid off of him and helped him up.

By the time they were finished, tears were streaming down my face because I was laughing so hard.

"Haha… s-sorry… it was just TOO funny to pass up."

Rain beamed at me before tackling me with a hug.

"You remind me of myself when I was a child" she whispered in my ear.

Maybe that's why she liked me so much.

"You sure are childish Rain, why have you changed? Usually you're all locked up inside" Malik commented as he approached us.

"So how are you, Rain?"

"Good, and yourself Malik?" She looked totally serious now. _'How can she change her emotions so fast?' _

"That's nice to hear, I am well, as you can see, I'm still alive. Oh, by the way… Altair" He left us to wonder as he turned his gaze to Altair.

"Al-Mualim wishes to see you." He nodded before heading up to the master's chambers.

My gaze followed him as Rain and Malik started catching up on things.

"I have to go, I'll be back though!" I said hurriedly as I started after Altair.

'_I wonder what's going on…' _

I stopped at the bottom steps, just below Al-Mualim's chambers, and listened intently.

"Altair, you have been doing well, so I am now promoting you to assassin. Do not become swallowed in pride my child, for the hardest training of all has yet to come. Your major training will start tomorrow at the silver of dawn. Many tests await you now; you must pass them in order to become what you truly wish to be. You may leave now, but heed my warnings, and may peace be with you."

I gasped in surprise as Altair calmly strolled down the steps only to find me standing there.

"Were you listening the whole time, Serenity?" He asked, not a bit disturbed by the thought.

"Would it be wrong if I were to answer with a yes?" I replied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Not at all. From now on, Rain and Malik will be training you. I shall be far too busy to train you now; but don't worry, you are in good hands."

I nodded in his direction; "I can't believe you are an actual assassin now!"

I shrieked in glee as I tackled him with a hug.

"I can't believe it either, I never thought this day would come."

Striding down the hill, towards the training ring, we approached a bickering couple.

Rain, and Malik.

"You won't believe it! Altair was raised in rank, and is now an assassin!" I shouted in Maliks' and Rains' ears to make sure that they were paying attention.

"Ow! Really?" Malik grasped his now throbbing ear.

"I think I'm partially deaf," Malik said in an overly loud voice.

"Me too," Rain yelled in response.

"Your welcome!" I shouted in Malik's other ear.

"Stop that! And congratulations Altair… I knew you'd make it." Altair avoided his gaze, and focused on the ground.

All three of us turned to watch him.

He looked very serious.

'_I wonder what he's thinking right now.'_

Looking up at us, he motioned his right hand at Rain and Malik.

"From now on, you two will be training Serenity. Make sure you train her with the best of your abilities." They both looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well, kiddo, looks like we're stuck together," Rain exclaimed in a happy voice as she rushed over to Altair to give him a hug.

"Good luck Altair, may the gods and goddesses be watching over you."

She then snatched my left hand and dragged me away. Malik approached Altair.

"You do know that this is it… right? After this day, you will start the abnormal training process that seems to get everybody killed. Just kidding though… right? See you later, Altair."

He patted his friend's arm affectionately before turning away from him and heading away from the ring.

"Yeah…" Altair whispered to himself, his gaze lingering on Serenitys' retreating back.

Getting dragged around by a person who is taller then you is not fun at all.

My feet now trudged through the hallways as I followed Rain to her room.

After we were inside of her room, we sat upon her bed to talk.

"So… what haven't you trained for?" I looked her in the eyes.

"The eagle dive… but Altair wanted to show me how to himself."

Rain's eyes softened.

"Don't worry, he'll have time to, I just know it. He wouldn't leave you all by yourself, believe me, he's not that kind of person." I nodded, sighing.

'_I'm going to miss his grouchy attitude for whenever I sleep in, instead of waking up on time.'_

I smiled at the thought.

"Hmmm what are you thinking about Serenity? Is it something funny? Tell me!" Obvious shock appeared on my face as I attempted to hide my blush.

'_Did I just smile at nothing in front of Rain?' _

"Come on!" She urged. I shook my head furiously as she chased me around the room, holding a pillow.

It went on like that for at least two hours, until we were tired enough to sleep for three days.

"You… sure are fast… Serenity. I'll… hand you… that," Rain told me through gasps for air.

I laughed as I also made some meager attempts to breathe normally.

"We should go to bed." I nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Rain… don't worry, I'll wake up at the right time. I swear!" Making my way to my room, I came to a halt in front of Altair's door.

Maybe I should check on him… I knocked on the door a few times before I opened it, revealing an empty room.

'_Where is he?' _

I searched the whole room, and all throughout the hallways.

The last place I could think of finding him was the tower, the highest part of the fortress.

After climbing ladder after ladder, I finally made it up to the top room, to where a figure in white robes sat on the very edge of the eagle dive beam.

I made my way over to him silently, and leaned against the wall.

"Serenity, why are you still up?" He asked, knowing that I was there.

"Well… I could say the same thing for you." By the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was smiling.

"We should both go to bed. We both need a good nights rest. I was just up here enjoying the night's embrace, as I gazed upon the stars. Why are you here?" I smirked smartly as I moved closer.

"I was looking for you. I had knocked on your door, and searched your room, and had seen no trace of you. So I decided that you must be up here. And I was right, too." He sighed.

"Serenity…" Turning to me, he slowly made his way over to me, and hopped off of the beam.

"I will teach you the eagle dive in my spare time, though I will not have much. You must understand this, right?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course I do. Now let us get some rest, I will sleep better knowing that you are in your room and safe."

We chatted as we slid down the ladders, and strolled though the hallways, until we stopped in front of my room.

"Goodnight," Altair whispered to me as we parted ways.

I bid him a good night's as he strode off into the darkness of the hallway.

--

What's up? Life. That's what's up.

I'm currently listening to Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss By Bloodhound Gang. I love that song. .

Butter!! (Sorry… I had nothing else to write. I'm just that bored.)

Hope you enjoyed it! And remember, more reviews, more chapters.

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	10. Sick

Well, I finally finished this chapter, and it's my longest one yet! Wish me luck!

I apologize if my words in this chapter are a little garbled. I'm VERY tired…

Anyways… I'm going to rent "Meet The Spartans" On June 5th, Sports Day at our school. It's going to be great!

Declaimer: Like I said, I DON'T OWN IT, ANY OF IT! I just wish that I owned Altair… -Cries-

--

Waking to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight leaking into my window, I arose from the bed, only to find someone sleeping on their back on my floor.

That someone happened to be Rain.

I softly nudged her side with my foot,

"Rain…?" She shifted her position and grunted, making an upset face before rolling over onto her stomach.

"Rain… wake up!" I almost yelled, but hushed myself soon after.

"Ernn nooo… Go awayyyyyy…" She grumbled in agony as I lowered myself to the ground and sat beside her.

Sighing, I started to poke the side that was facing me, which happened to be her left side.

"Noooooooooooooooo…" She moaned in anguish as she swatted at my hand, blindly.

Missing my hand, I giggled as I launched myself onto her,

"POKE ATTACK!"

"Argh!!" She squirmed as I attempted to poke her in her side once again.

"I'm awake! I'm awake already!" She pushed me off of her as I continued to laugh.

Looking at me, she pouted childishly. I instantly stopped laughing as I saw her pout, as my eyes started watering.

_**Flashback: **_

'_My sisters Ebony and Emily were once again sleeping in. They usually did this anyways… but this time, I was planning to ruin their beauty sleep that I never had, with a sneaky poke attack'. _

'_Sneaking into their room, which they both shared, I marveled at their tiny innocent faces as they slept. Now's my chance! I launched myself onto the sleeping form of Ebony as she slept peacefully, and poked her in her sides, making her scream out in laughter as her eyes snapped open.' _

'"_Ahhhh! Hahaha!! Stop it!" She shrieked, kicking at me with her small legs, barely harming me. I grinned evilly as I let go of Ebony and made my way over to a now terrified Emily. "No!! Please don't… please?" She almost begged and pleaded. "Heh…" I snickered as I jumped onto Emily and started tickling her a best as I could, while making sure not to crush her in the process.'_

' _She burst into an uncontrollable laughter as she struggled to get away, her eyes tearing up. "E-Ebonyyyyy! Help meee!!" she squeaked at her twin, sounding very cute in the process. Ebony nodded and did as she was told, and jumped onto my back and covered my eyes with her tiny hands. "Argh!" I faked being blind, though I could still see through her tiny fingers. "Nooo! I can no longer see my preyyyyy!" I swayed from side to side as I tumbled to the floor, taking Ebony with me.' _

'_She stood up just as fast as she had hit the floor and grinned at me. "We win! Again!" Emily hopped off of the miniature bed and hugged her twin. "Not just yet!" I stood tall, looming over them both, making their eyes widen in freight. Reaching out to them, I grasped onto them both, and lifted them off of the floor and dropped them onto the bed playfully, but softly. The twins squealed as I poked them both at the same time, laughing maniacally.'_

'"_I win!" I cried as I ran for the door. I stopped and looked back; only to see to frustrated red faces pouting back at me. I melted under their looks of evil cuteness and smiled. "No fair…" They pouted together. "Fine… fine, you guys win…" I held my hands up in defeat. They both smirked as they narrowed their emerald green eyes. "Ha! Sucker!" They both pointed at me as I gaped… They had tricked me… again. Instead of me winning this round. I left their room defeated, and pouting.'_

_**End Of Flashback.**_

Tears fled my eyes, as I felt shrouded by darkness.

Grief and anger wrapped around my body like a warm blanket, welcoming, yet so cold.

I blinked as the tears kept on coming out, and shivered as a gentle hand reached out for my shoulder and swept the hair out of my face.

"Serenity?" Rain called, her voice was so distant. I cried out as she moved closer, only to wrap her arms around me.

Sobbing into her shoulder, she soothed my hair down with her free hand as she buried her face into my locks of sullen hair, tears filling her own eyes.

I heard the door click open silently as someone entered.

"What's…?" The person stopped in mid-sentence as they realized that something was wrong.

It was Altair.

I cried and cried until the tears couldn't squeeze out from under my tightened eyelids.

I tensed as I felt another pair of hands start rubbing my back; I relaxed soon after.

I knew the feeling of those calloused hands anywhere.

Breathing deeply, I lifted my head from Rains shoulder. Looking at her swollen eyes, I laughed as I wiped my eyes of any remaining tears.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I chocked out, almost wanting to cry again.

I felt horrible for making everyone so upset right in the morning.

She smiled, instantly warming my heart.

"It is alright, my child. But remember this when you are feeling down: Life may have its ups and downs, but just think, there could be someone, anyone in the world, who has problems worse then you do. You are allowed to cry, but not too much. Grieving is for the past, not the present."

Smiling, I nodded. Feeling slightly better, I felt Altair wrap his arms around me as they both lifted me up and off of the cold stone floor.

Leaving my room, we headed towards the training grounds.

As soon as we had gotten there, another older, wiser looking assassin, had led Altair away from us, and onto another training ground.

Sighing in boredom, I looked to Rain to see her focusing on something.

Following her gaze, I caught a glimpse of Malik before I was tackled to the ground.

"Pay attention to your surroundings! Is that not the first thing that Altair had taught you? Even if you are bored and in the assassin's courtyard."

Shaking his head from side to side, he lifted himself off of me and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Yeah… Sorry… I was just focusing on something else, I'll make sure to be more prepared."

Malik readied himself for another lecture, but Rain beat him to it.

"Serenity, Always be ready, and don't try to be, just always be."

Rolling my eyes at them both, I replied:

"Alright, I am sorry, I will pay more attention to my surroundings, and I will heed your warnings… happy now? Can we get on with the training?"

They both nodded, and led me into the ring.

Altair fell to the ground, but caught himself and rolled into a standing position.

This had been the hardest training he'd ever had.

As soon as they had left Rains' and Serenitys' side, he had been tossed into a mob of assassins', readying themselves for battle.

"Excellent, Altair. You have learned your body well, but can you handle dodging three at once?"

Just as that was said, three assassins' leapt out of the corner and started slashing at him ruthlessly.

Rolling from side to side, dodging and moving out of the way of the furious dancing blades, he felt one make contact with his left shoulder.

"Argh!" Rolling on the ground, he placed his right hand upon his now injured shoulder.

Hissing in pain with the contact, he jumped out of the way as another blade was aimed for his mid section.

Obviously, they weren't going to stop, not even for one single cut.

Altair was pushed by one of the others on the sidelines as he reeled forewords, another blade making contact with his chest, only skimming it.

The blood oozed out as the cut appeared slowly.

Blinking in surprise, he was thrown to the ground by one of the three, only to have a sword shoved into his face.

"Dead." He stated simply before removing the blade and sheathing it, helping the younger assassin up.

Breathing in short breaths, Altair groaned as one patted him on the left shoulder.

"That was pretty good for your first day, don't worry, you'll get better at it as we go on. Here's some advice though, even if you are harmed in the process, keep on going. Push your body to its full extent, until it can do no more." Smiling as he finished off the sentence, he retreated to the sidelines with the others.

Looking upwards, Altair watched the leader of the group with a sigh.

"Hmm. You did well, child. But tomorrow will be even harder, for now, we shall test you with something else."

Motioning his hand to a crowded street in Masyaf, Altair looked upon the barriers of the stronghold.

"We are going to take you out into the city, and we are going to test your sneaking abilities. You must not allow any of our assassins' to see you, or you will not pass. It is all right if only one spots you. This will take a lot of practice, so let us begin."

I rolled to a halt before lashing my sword out in front of me, blocking Maliks' attacks.

Breathing heavily, I dodged another swing before kneeing him in the stomach.

Malik cringed as a bolt of pain shot through his stomach, making him double over.

Smiling in victory, I didn't expect Maliks' right foot to sweep me off of my feet.

Landing on my bottom, I groaned in frustration as Malik grinned, still holding onto his stomach before whispering:

"Dead." Standing up, I growled in annoyance.

Every time that I thought that I had won, I would stop, only to have him knock me over and win, every single time.

"Okay. Again." Rain ordered from the outside rim of the fighting ring.

Nodding, we both separated, and bowed.

Rising, we both brandished our swords before moving in on each other.

Malik made a swing to the left as I made a swing to the right.

Both catching each other's swords with our gauntleted hands, we stood there, fighting for dominance.

"I… am going… to win!" I yelled furiously as I pushed as hard as I could, knocking Malik back.

As Malik reeled backwards I advanced on him and nailed him in the mouth with my right palm, making him fall to the ground.

Pointing my sword at his throat, I grinned like he had done to me.

"Dead." Malik rubbed his sore mouth and jaw, as I rubbed my aching palm.

Hearing laughter, we both turned to see Rain sprawled out on the ground, laughing really hard.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" I asked as we cautiously approached the giggling mound that was Rain.

"Haha! You should have seen your face! Ahahahahaaaa!!" Pounding her fists on the ground, she finally got up and regained her composure.

"Serenity… Your face was just so serious… it just didn't suit you. And Malik… Ohh Malik. Did you ever have a funny face when she whacked you one!" She pointed at him and started to giggle.

Malik pouted and glowered as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Not funny…"

Altair rushed though the streets, just barely missing a couple hundred woman carrying pots on their heads.

Heading for a ladder, he eagerly climbed up it, just avoiding one of the assassins' gazes, however.

Sighing as he slumped against the wall to catch his breath, he heard someone's footsteps approaching him from the left.

"Hello my little assassin friend, I can't believe that I have found you here."

Altairs' eyes jerked open as he saw one of the assassins standing right in front of him with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Looks like I win today. But remember though, this isn't a game for you; it's real life. And it is what you must go through to reach your goal."

Smiling as he beckoned Altair to his side, they both ventured beck into the assassin stronghold.

"Well, you weren't spotted for at least… ten minutes, I'll have that I'm quite impressed. Well done, Altair, until tomorrow," one of the assassins' finished before leaving for the night.

"Now, it is time for the hardest training of all." The leader said.

Altair winced at his hoarse words,

"What kind of training is it?"

"Mental training," he answered.

Altair could only stare in horror as they dragged him away.

Hearing about mental training through the time that he had been in the assassin stronghold, it was the training that could very well drive only the best to suicide.

They dragged him into the very bottom floor of the stronghold, and released him, throwing him into a prison cell.

It smelt of old rotting bodies, making Altair gag, and almost vomit.

Closing his eyes tightly, he didn't dare to take a look around.

"Why, Altair, take a look around you, remember, this only part of your training."

Hearing this, Altair opened his eyes only to make out a bunch of rotting corpses of soldiers lying around him.

Screaming in terror, he backed away, only to be pushed farther into the room.

His eyes wide, he attempted to stifle the smell of rotting flesh with his sleeve.

Coughing harshly, he closed his eyes, attempting to focus on something else.

Anything else.

"Altair, this is only showing you what you will be causing as an assassin, you will be killing many, even if you don't intend to. Your life will be full of blood and misfortune, but you will survive. You will probably end up killing even more then this anyways."

Shrugging it off, the older assassin grabbed into Altair from behind, and helped the now gagging assassin out of the building.

Coughing harshly, he doubled over as he started vomiting.

The taste of sour milk and whatever he had eaten in the past two days filled his mouth, as he spat out the remains.

Crouched over, Altair felt the older assassin start to pat his back, soothingly.

"Do not fret, Altair. I will take you under my wing, and you will become the ultimate assassin of your dreams."

Smiling at the thought, the other man help Altair off of the ground before they continued into the courtyard to find Serenity fighting against Rain.

I ducked as I heard Rains' blade slice the air above me, she was holding back, I could tell.

Running foreword, I caught her arm that was hung out and twisted it around her back, trying to force her to kneel on the ground before me.

But it didn't work.

She was way too tall for me to do such a thing.

Smirking, Rain twisted in the way that I had twisted her arm around and grabbed my equipped hand, crushing it.

I squeaked out in pain as I dropped the sword, hearing it clatter to the ground.

Grinning, she whispered one simple word that made me grimace with distaste.

"Dead."

I sighed in aggravation as I back off and rubbed my even sorer hand.

"Sorry Serenity, but as far as it goes, you must be trained by the best of our abilities, and that was only a small part of mine."

Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight as she said this.

"Okay… shall we finished off today with one more round?" I asked.

Malik and Rain shook their heads in sync.

"No, you need your rest, Serenity. I think that is enough for today," Malik breathed out; obviously not used to such gruel fighting in a row for a whole day.

Hearing someone draw near us, I turned to see an unhealthy looking Altair.

His head was hung low as he breathed in small breaths.

His face was so pale that it matched his robes.

His eyes were red and watering, and he had small bags under his eyes.

Looking him up and down, I saw a gash across his chest that was crusted up from the blood, and a cut on his left shoulder that was still slightly bleeding.

So that's why he had his arm slung around the other assassins' shoulders.

Running towards him, a rancid stench reached my nostrils as I cowered, holding my nose.

"What is… that smell?" I looked from Altair, to the older assassin, to Rain.

She looked grim, and was glaring daggers at the old man.

"You… brought him there on his first day of assassin training? How could you?" She sneered at the man.

Seriously, if looks could kill he would be dead. He would not just be dead; he would be chopped up into a bunch of tiny bleeding pieces.

"W-where?" I asked in unison, not knowing what to think, only earning a forbidding look from Altair.

Malik approached and clutched onto my arm harshly before dragging me off.

"Don't worry about it." I could still hear them talking.

"I was not taken there until I was three months into my assassin training, after I had made my first kill. Can you not understand what you put this child through?" She demanded furiously.

His eyes darted around before he answered.

"The master ordered me to do it. I had not wanted to, but I was ordered by Al-Mualim himself. If you do not like this, then go speak with him. This conversation is over."

He left, leaving Altair to nearly face plant on the ground. Rain ran at Altair and caught him before he had hit the ground.

"Are you alright Altair?" She asked.

He couldn't answer.

His vision swam before he fell to his knees and started dry heaving.

Rain crouched down and rubbed his back soothingly as he cried out.

I attempted to get away from Malik to go to Altairs aid, but he stopped me.

"No. Let them be."

Leading me to my room, Malik confronted me.

"The bathing area is free for the next couple of hours before the other assassins feel the need to bathe. You may go wash up if you wish."

And with that, he left with a saddened look upon his face.

Malik made his way back to the fighting grounds to meet up with Rain carrying a sick looking Altair.

"Help me take him into the bathing area. We need to get him washed up, and put him straight to bed."

Malik nearly chocked.

He had just sent Serenity in there… But they had to do this. One could only hope that wasn't out in the open.

Heaving Altairs other arm around his shoulders, Malik and Rain carried him to the bath.

I entered the bathing area to look upon two overly large pools of steaming water.

I walked over to the edge and stripped of my clothing before stepping into the steamy water.

Sighing as the water clashed with my skin and started working on the aching body, I swam around a little, enjoying my time alone in the bath.

That is until I heard the door open. I stood up abruptly and turned around only to see a flustered looking Malik carrying an almost asleep Altair.

And that is when Malik looked around only to stare straight at me.

Spluttering, I screamed as I ducked into the heated water and covered myself with my arms.

"M-Malik!" I screeched at him, making him wince as his face burnt with a blush.

Turning away sharply, Malik cried out:

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I…" He muttered something incoherent under his breath before slowly walking towards the opposite bath.

I sighed as I watched Malik go to the other bath with Altair, at least I would still have this one to myself.

Feeling somewhat violated, I called out to him.

"So… tell me again… WHY are you in here?" I demanded, my voice rising with every syllable said.

"Well, I need to help Altair bathe before he goes to bed. He is way too sick to do it himself, and we don't want him to fall asleep in the water and drown, now do we?" I shook my head as I waded over to the wall between the two pools, hiding myself behind it.

"Continue," I urged him to continue.

He cleared his throat as he glanced back, not seeing Serenity; she was obviously bathing behind the wall now.

Sighing in relief, he continued.

"I need to get him to bed right away, but he can't go to bed looking, smelling, or feeling like this. So Rain told me to take him here, and I had just remembered that I sent you in here, but there was nothing that I could do about it… it was too late."

I nodded to myself.

"It is alright Malik. But remember, you owe me. I will never let you forget this!" I screamed in an annoying voice.

Hearing Malik let out a frustrated growl, I laughed in victory.

Malik shook Altair awake, and pointed to the pool.

Altair nodded weakly before stripping and heading into the water.

Malik helped lower Altair into the water, making sure that he sat up against the edge, and didn't drown in the process.

Altair sighed in relief as he felt the hot water start massaging his aching muscles and burning joints.

The crusted blood on his chest washed away into the water as he wiped his hand across it.

Laying his head against the side of the pool, he closed his tired eyes as he allowed the water to do all the work.

Malik sighed as he sat down on a chair and looked away.

"Was… the training… that bad, Altair?"

Looking at Altair, he waited for an answer. Altair simply nodded before starting to wash himself.

Malik sighed again before leaning his head against his hand.

I looked around the room as I listened and washed up at the same time.

Altair wasn't answering, was he really that tired?

After ten minutes of silence, I finished washing up, and told them both to look away.

Swimming fast to the waters edge, I looked back to make sure that they weren't looking.

Malik sat in a chair with his hand turned away; his face was beat red.

While Altair sat waist deep in the water with his eyes closed and only his upper half showing.

I blinked as I found myself staring, and shook my head before lifting myself out of the water.

Feeling the chilling air touch my skin, I shivered before quickly getting dressed into a comfier pair of robes.

"Alright, I am done, Goodnight, to the both of you. Altair, I hope you feel better tomorrow."

I left them, and headed for my room.

Lying down in my bed, I sighed before closing my weary eyes, letting the dream world take me away.

After Altair was finished, he helped Altair out, and fetched Altair a different pair of robes for him to wear, while throwing the other pair to the maids.

Once Altair was dressed and ready, Malik helped lead him into his room, and onto his bed.

As he lay Altair down on his bed, Altair was basically already asleep.

Smiling in respite, Malik covered Altair up with his blankets before bidding a quiet goodnight and leaving him to sleep.

Entering his own room, he fell to bed only to fall asleep instantly.

Here's to another day of hard work.

--

Rawr! My Microsoft word is being very knit-picky today!

More reviews, more chapters.

Have a great day! . I need a life.

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	11. More Training

Please don't kill me!! (Hides behind something) I know i've been away for a LOOOONG time, but it's only because school is only getting worse.

Schoolwork sucks! And I apologize for not updating or anything, I really missed this story!

Disclaimer: T-T I bought the game, but sadly, not Altair... :(

--

Standing in front of the mirror in my room, I slapped my forehead, trying to wake myself up. My eyes were droopy, and I felt like I could sleep for another couple of days, without leaving the bed once.

Sighing, I heard a knock at my door as Rain and Malik entered.

"Oh! You're awake! So now we can get to practice earlier then expected!" Rain clapped her hands together in irony.

"So much for a good day, it looks as if it's going to rain," I replied out of the blue.

When I was tired, I would usually do things such as this.

"No, there isn't a cloud in sight. Are you alright, Serenity?" Malik approached me looking worried.

"Yeah… I'm alright, I'm just tired," I answered him through glazed eyes. Rain advanced on me and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of my room.

"I know what helps to wake me up in the morning, maybe it'll wake you up too!" Bringing me into the bathing room, she left me to stand at the side, yawning, to go fetch a cloth and dip it into the water.

"Here!" She shouted before tossing it into my face. I shrieked as the hot water made contact with my face before I had even registered what had happened. Clutching onto the cloth, I ripped it off of my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I nearly screamed. I felt slightly more alert from having been surprised by the hot water in the cloth.

"Well, stick it back on your face, and rub it on your eyes, it should help get the sleep out of your eyes." Following instructions, I did what she told me to and only sighed in delight, as I felt wide-awake now.

Dropping the now cold cloth into her hand, I smiled before following Rain to the dirty clothes bin.

"Feeling better now?" I nodded, making Rain only laugh.

"You are one strange child. You know that right, Serenity?"

"Yeah… I know." Agreeing on the same thing, we turned to leave only to find a red faced Malik as he finished laughing.

"Nice face Serenity! Before the cloth had hit your face, you had the look of stricken terror written all over you." I pouted as he laughed once again at my strange antics.

Leaving the stronghold, we made our way to the courtyard-fighting ring. Entering the ring, Malik and I bowed before brandishing our swords and starting at each other.

--

Altair stumbled into the sodden earth as he tripped over one of the four assassins feet, and face-planted on the ground, eating a mouthful of dirt. Quickly jumping back up, he spit the dirt out, only to be knocked over again by a gruffer looking assassin.

Landing on his bottom, he rolled onto his side, just missing a kick to the head.

When he finally stopped rolling, he made sure that there was enough distance between him and the attackers before leaping up and onto his feet.

Readying himself for the next round of beatings, he ducked a fist that was meant to connect to his jaw, but instead, hit one of the others in the temple, making him flip sideways, reeling backwards before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Altair stopped for only a second, since the others looked in disbelief at the one assassins hand that had made a clashing connection into the one assassins jaw, who now laying on the ground, motionless.

Blinking in surprise, they all looked to each other before one tackled Altair to the ground.

"Ack!" he let out a grunt as he was landed on by one of them.

"Dead. Or… most likely dead, I think," the one perched on top of him said aloud. Groaning, Altair made a couple of meager attempts to get the heavier assassin off.

"Rackin, get off of him." One of them ordered before pulling him off and helping Altair up.

"Alright, very good, very good. Now, we venture back into the streets of Masyaf." Following orders, they all headed into the streets, and out of the stronghold.

--

I ducked and jumped until I couldn't do so anymore.

My thighs and back muscles were aching, and it felt hard to control them as I dodged the blade that swung at me mercilessly. I felt like a lead weight was tied onto my mid section as I felt the material rip when the sword made contact with my arm.

Hissing in pain, I ducked and fell to my knees. Malik breathed heavily.

"Dead…" He rasped out, his throat begging for water.

Sighing in exhaustion, we both decided to take a break, and head inside for some food and water.

Rain followed us, lowering her hood off of her head, allowing the breeze to ruffle her now tied back hair. Her face was pretty much tanned, as well as her hands.

"So much for my pale complexion," she muttered under her breath.

--

Altair ran across a hardly built rooftop, nearly tripping over his feet, when he heard the sound of another set of feet chasing after him.

Glancing back, he saw the same assassin from the day before, following in pursuit.

Cursing under his breath, Altair ran over to a ladder and descended to the ground, and started sprinting. Breathing ragged, he turned a corner, only to bump into something hard, and plunge backwards.

"Ah!" Altair closed his eyes, readying himself for impact; but it never came. Something had gripped onto his shoulder, keeping him from falling over.

Opening his eyes, he gazed into a pair of brown eyes, only to be startled from the one who had been chasing all along.

"H-how?" The assassin smirked, and let go of Altair's shoulder.

"Now, now Altair. We do not want to reveal out secrets… now do we?" He nodded. Altair felt a little suspicious, but shrugged it off and followed the assassin back into the stronghold.

--

After a nice long break, we were at it once again.

Sweat dripped off of Malik's face as I swung my blade brutally at him, just missing him by an inch. Dodging from side to side, Malik twirled around, taking my arm in the process, and wrapping around my back, making me come to a complete stop.

I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he held my arm in place, tightening his grip with every passing second.

"Ow!" I dropped my sword and fell to my knees, clenching my teeth in pain. Malik released my arm, without saying the word, which was his biggest mistake.

I grabbed my blade by its handle and swung my body around, standing up in the process, only to catch his right leg with my own leg, knocking him over.

Pointing my sword at his throat, he lifted his head only to be greeted by a shining blade, and a victory grin.

"Dead," I bellowed in triumph, defeating him had been my goal.

And it had been completed.

--

Altair stumbled around blindly, trying to find his way around the dead bodies that lay motionless on the floor, taunting him.

He had just been thrown into the room of rotting corpses, blindfolded, and told he was to find his way out, without any help. Crying out in frustration, he decided it would be acceptable to reach his hand out to feel around for the wall.

His fingertips just grazed a rough worn down piece of the brick wall before Altair moved foreword to make sure that it was actually there.

Standing with his face towards the barrier, he placed his hands on the wall to steady himself before turning around, and standing with his back flat up against it.

Turning his from head side to side, blindly, he sidled against the wall, making his way around the room carefully.

That is until Altair's hand had clutched onto something that was slimy, and felt very squishy.

Tilting his head towards the object that he was currently holding onto, he stopped dead in his tracks. Moving his hand around the item, he felt a sharp stick-like object stab into his hand.

Yelping, he jumped back, only to trip on one of the dead bodies, causing him to fall into a large pile of them.

Grabbing at the blindfold, he ripped it off, to find a broken off piece of bone, sticking out of his hand.

Eyes growing wide, he seized the bone fragment and tore it out of his hand, screaming loudly in the process.

Gazing at the wall, he saw a decaying body, chained to the wall, its neck was slashed open, and it belly was dissected, leaving its insides lying on the floor.

A rat seemed to be having a lucky day, for it was eating the person's spleen.

Altair cringed as he threw the bone to the ground and sobbed aloud.

Something sharp poked into his back, causing him to flinch before bolting from the ground and smashing into the wall.

Whirling around, he gasped as a rotten hand flew at his mid section, pinning him to the wall.

The fumes surrounded him like smoke from a fire, choking him, making him dizzy.

Wheezing, Altair screamed as another pair of skeletal hands reached out and grabbed at his face and robes.

"Altair! Are you alright?" A voice called out through the fog, waking Altair from his illusion.

Blinking repeatedly, he looked around cautiously, looking for the hands of death itself. Sighing in relief, he was dragged out of the cell, and out into the grounds, only to be blinded by the light.

"I… saw things…" He rasped, his voice quiet. The older assassin bent down to his height to examine his eyes.

"You are fatigued, and the fumes must have gotten to you. You must clean up, and rest. Go now, you are dismissed."

Bowing his head down, Altair followed instructions, and headed for the bathing area.

--

"Serenity, you have done well, you have taken another step towards achieving your goal. Now get some rest, you deserve it. You are dismissed," Rain finished off her speech before turning and heading inside.

Sighing, I trudged lazily back into my room, and face planted onto my bed, closing my eyes.

"Erg" I grunted as I turned over, pulling the red sash from around my waist and placing it on the floor beside my bed.

Tossing and turning, I reached around, yanking all of the uncomfortable gear off and tossing it to the floor.

Record set.

I had taken off all of the uncomfortable things, without getting out of bed.

'_I wonder how Altair is doing… Oh well, I'll just talk to him tomorrow.' _

My thoughts drifted off as I allowed sleep to overcome my consciousness

--

Gah! That was fun! I forgot how fun writing this stuff really was... wow... I can't believe how long it's been...

Sorry for the wait everyone! And my mind is a bit scrambled, since I haven't written on my story in awhile, so I kind of forgot all of my ideas... (sobs loudly)

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


End file.
